Rubies and Opals
by Dark Opal
Summary: Ron eats a cupcake and turns into a girl. Things change for him. Mild slash, read on... PG-13 cuz duh, it's slash. **Completed**
1. Veronica?

Disclaimer: EVERYONE in this story belongs to J.K.Rowling, except for Ron, who's half mine. Don't understand why? Read and see!  
  
"C'mon guys!" Harry protested, "I'm stuffed!" He backed away from the table.  
  
"No cupcakes tonight, I've already eaten those brownies you made," he said. "They were delicious," he added, seeing George frown. Fred Weasley put on a hurt face.  
  
"George! Did you hear that?"  
  
"Why yes Fred, but I don't believe it"  
  
"After all we went through…"  
  
"Finding a good recipe…"  
  
"Puzzling over whether you'd like it or not…"  
  
"Stea... ah, getting the stuff we needed…"  
  
"Working non-stop in the kitchens…"  
  
"Stirring…"  
  
"Baking…"  
  
"Pure labor!"  
  
"And now you're telling us you don't want it?" Fred asked. He grabbed a cupcake.  
  
"Now listen here young man, you are not leaving this room until you have eaten at least ONE of these cupcakes. Is that understood?" he tutted like a mother and waved the cupcake in front of Harry's face. Everyone watching burst into laughter at the clucking redhead and the blushing boy. Suddenly the door opened.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Ron asked, seeing Fred trying to unsuccessfully shove a cupcake into his best friend's mouth. The twins immediately pounced on their startled brother.  
  
"Oh Ron! It's horrible!" George wailed and cried fake tears. "We spent so long making some really nice cupcakes for him" he pointed at Harry, "and he won't eat them!"  
  
"It's not fair!" Fred pounded the floor like a six-year-old throwing a tantrum. Ron looked at Harry for help but he shrugged. He looked at Hermione, who shook her head with a grin.  
  
"Um, I'll eat one…" he offered, embarrassed. Almost instantly George was holding a plate of cupcakes under his nose and Fred was holding one in front of his mouth.  
  
"Eat up!" he commanded. Blushing with the humiliation of being treated like a baby, he took a bite.  
  
"How is it?" George asked. Ron chewed and swallowed.  
  
"Nice…" he said.  
  
"See? He said it was nice!" Fred crowed. Ron looked at the Gryffindors standing in front of him. Their faces began to distort out of shape. Bright colors swirled in his vision and his head throbbed.  
  
"Fred?" he asked faintly before he fainted.  
  
  
  
Fred looked down at his younger brother then turned to his twin.  
  
"What did you put in that mixture George?" he asked severely. George looked innocent.  
  
"Nothing" he said. Fred suddenly noticed the crowd of people gathering around.  
  
"Okay people, move, give him room!" he said. He picked up Ron's legs.  
  
"C'mon George, help me get him to his room!" he yelled. George picked up his little brother's arms and together they carried him to his bed. There they left him to rest. Harry heard one of them say, "Oops" before they left. He looked at his friend anxiously.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with him Herm?" he asked. The girl looked at Ron.  
  
"Maybe I should check up a book," she murmured.  
  
"You do that," Harry said. He looked again, nervously, at his slumbering friend. Every now and then he twitched or moaned, and sweat rolled lightly down his forehead. Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. Get some sleep" Hermione said.  
  
"Sleep?" Harry was incredulous. "Sleep, when Ron's like this?"  
  
"Don't worry, remember, Fred and George's tricks are never harmful. Remember when they turned Neville into a canary? And besides, they wouldn't hurt their brother"  
  
"I suppose you're right…" Harry said doubtfully.  
  
"You've had a long Quidditch game against Slytherin, and you've won another victory for Gryffindor. I think you deserve a rest," she said with a smile. Harry smiled back at her. He yawned and stretched.  
  
"I suppose you're right" he said. He went into the bed next to Ron's.  
  
"Night" he said as Hermione left the room.  
  
"Night" she replied as she shut the door quietly.  
  
  
  
Ron woke up. He sat up in bed and yawned, stretching. He rubbed his eyes and looked around him sleepily. Mm. Saturday. That meant he could sleep in. He smiled to himself drowsily and was just about to go back to sleep when the door opened.  
  
"Hey Ron, you feeling bet…" Harry stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Better? Yeah, definitely. Though I still feel a bit dizzy. And weird. Geez, what did Fred and George put IN that cupcake?" Ron said. Harry's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, feeling nervous.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked faintly.  
  
"Yes?" Ron asked, getting impatient and edgy.  
  
"What happ… Look in a mirror"  
  
Ron sighed. He jumped out of the bed and almost fell over. He frowned. He felt different, somehow. Ignoring Harry, who sat down, he walked to a table and picked up a hand mirror. He glanced at it then put it down.  
  
"What? Nothing's wrong" he said. Harry picked it up and held it in front of Ron's face. Ron stared at his reflection, afraid to see. A pale, freckled girl with shimmering emerald eyes stared fearfully back. Ron slammed the mirror down; hit it out of Harry's hand.  
  
"No. That's not me," he said.  
  
"Ron" Harry looked into his friend's eyes and he knew he was serious.  
  
"What am I going to do now? I am SO going to kill Fred and George!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Let's go see Hermione. She should know what to do" Harry suggested.  
  
  
  
"Hi Harry!" Hermione greeted.  
  
"Hermione! Could you help us ou-"  
  
"Oh, hello! Never seen you before. What's your name? You look familiar" Hermione said, smiling at Ron, who turned red.  
  
"Hermione…" he said.  
  
"That's Ron" Harry finished. Hermione gaped at the sheepish Ron, stared into his eyes.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" she screamed and fainted. Ron looked down at her still body.  
  
"Whoops"  
  
  
  
"So Hermione? What should we do now?" Harry asked. Hermione sat on her bed, still a bit dazed.  
  
"Do? We should tell Dumbledore, or a teacher, they should know what to do…" Hermione said. Ron and Harry headed for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione yelled. They turned around.  
  
"You're actually going to go looking that THAT?" she asked Ron. He looked at himself.  
  
"Well OK, I'm still in my pajamas, and I look a bit different, but…"  
  
"You look scruffy. Wait" she said and ran off. Ron shot a helpless look at Harry. Hermione soon returned with the Gryffindor robes, a shirt and trousers. Ron stared at the shirt.  
  
"It's… pink…" he said. Hermione looked at it.  
  
"It was the only one I could find! You couldn't have used mine, you're taller," she said.  
  
"But-but-but…" Ron stammered, going red. He saw something else Hermione was holding and turned even redder.  
  
"I have to wear that too?" he said, pointing at the object. Hermione turned slightly pink and covered it with the robes.  
  
"Yes" she said firmly, though blushing slightly.  
  
"But…"  
  
"OK, take off your shirt. I'll help you dress," she said. Hermione and Ron glared at Harry, still standing, confused, trying to follow the conversation.  
  
"Harry…" Hermione started.  
  
"Would you LEAVE?" Ron hollered, still red. Harry snapped back to what was happening and felt his cheeks go hot.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry…" he said and beat a hasty retreat.  
  
  
  
Harry paced outside the door nervously. He hadn't told them that he was going to wait outside the girls' dorm, and he definitely wasn't going to go inside and tell them. So he was pacing outside Hermione's room, afraid to be caught in the girls' room. Suddenly the door opened and he jumped. Hermione walked out first. She saw Harry's nervous, jumpy expression and had to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Honestly Harry, you look like someone was dying in there" she said. A redheaded girl walked out slowly, a bright red. Harry stared. Hermione had done well, for taking so little time. Ron's clothes were neat, for once, and it looked like Hermione had done his eyelashes a bit with mascara. His hair had been brushed and combed and now hung around his neck lightly, shining in the light. Ron caught Harry's stare and, if possible, went redder.  
  
"Laugh and die" he muttered. Hermione thumped him lightly.  
  
"Ron, I swear, if you turn any redder you'll burst a blood vessel" she said.  
  
"Um, can we go now…?" Harry ventured to ask.  
  
"No!" Ron yelled. He ran around the room frantically. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Ron, what are you looking for?" she asked.  
  
"A bag. Any bag"  
  
"A bag?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am not letting anyone see me like this. It's too embarrassing"  
  
Hermione grabbed his hand and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Ron, if you think I have wasted my time making you look nice and decent for no reason, you've got another thing coming!"  
  
  
  
"I see. And, how did this happen?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling. Though his voice was serious, Harry could swear he was laughing.  
  
"Well sir, last night, Ron ate a cupcake that his twin brothers gave him. He fainted on the floor. Then when he woke up…" Hermione trailed off. Dumbledore covered his mouth.  
  
"I see," he said, and Harry could tell he was definitely laughing. The man stood up and stared out of his window.  
  
"Hm, a cleverly made transforming potion. I'll have to award your brothers for that," he said.  
  
"Sir…"  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley, I know it's nothing to be commended for. But the potion has only been made twice before that I know of" he said. He turned to look at Harry, smiling.  
  
"The other time was by your godfather, I believe," he said, eyes twinkling with memories. He chuckled.  
  
"Severus was NOT happy," he said, shaking slightly with laughter. There was a loud snort from Ron, who immediately put his hand over his mouth to cover his humongous smile and a not very successfully suppressed giggle from Hermione. Harry had a strange, wobbly smile on his face, the type of smile that meant that he was trying not to, but not succeeding.  
  
"But not to worry Mr. Weasley," he said, patting Ron on the shoulder. "It shouldn't last too long, seeing as how it was put in a cake along with other ingredients. If I recall, if any other ingredients that are mixed in together with a potion, if the potion works, the effects don't last as long "  
  
"I think," he added. Ron, Hermione and Harry thanked him and were about to leave when Ron asked,  
  
"How long did it take to wear off last time?"  
  
Dumbledore frowned slightly, remembering.  
  
"Well, the last time it was used in a piece of chicken, if I remember correctly… It lasted about a month" he smiled. Ron froze, his eyes going big and round. He sighed softly and his eyes rolled up. Seeing that he was about to faint Hermione quickly grabbed his shoulders and carted him out of the office.  
  
  
  
"A month… a MONTH! I can't survive like this for a month!" Ron muttered. Harry moved to his side after being whacked in the face by his long flowing hair for the fifth time.  
  
"It does take a little getting used to," he said.  
  
"You're not the one who's been turned into a girl!" Ron yelled.  
  
"But at least the potion's going to wear off soon. Oh could you IMAGINE Snape as a girl?" Hermione said, trying to change the subject. Harry let out a loud laugh.  
  
"Yeah, could you imagine? That greasy haired creep?" he said. Ron grinned.  
  
"Hah, yeah. And can you imagine the look on his face when he found out?" he said. The trio laughed long and hard.  
  
"Potter, if you've quite finished laughing, do you think you could have the courtesy to move? Other people need to get through too you know" came a chill voice. Harry jumped and spun to see Draco standing behind him, arms crossed.  
  
"How much space do you need to get down a corridor? It's not like I'm taking up the WHOLE space" he retorted. Draco ignored him and walked up to Ron.  
  
"Well, who's this?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business Malfoy" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Did I give you permission to talk to me Mudblood?" Draco replied, his voice smooth and cold.  
  
"Get lost" Harry said. Draco ignored him again and looked at the redheaded girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Freckles, red hair, green eyes… I suppose you're another Weasley?" he asked. Ron turned red. Draco smirked.  
  
"Thought so," he said. "I suppose you're in Gryffindor too. What's your name?"  
  
Harry stood beside his friend, his fists clenched, ready to hit Malfoy.  
  
"Ron" the redhead said without thinking. Harry stared at his friend. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Funny that you should have the same name as your brother" he commented.  
  
"Uh, well, uh, my real name's not Ron…" Ron stammered. Harry gave him a strange look.  
  
~What are you doing? Quit talking to him! And why are you telling him your name? Tell him to get lost! ~ the look clearly said. Ron ignored him.  
  
"Thought as much"  
  
"It's, uh…" he glanced at Hermione, who was giving him an equally strange look.  
  
"Veronica!" he blurted.  
  
"Veronica?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, Veronica"  
  
"Where did Ron come from then?"  
  
"Um, well, you know, Veronica, Ronnie, Ron?" Ron said, hoping the boy would believe him. Draco did. Well, kinda.  
  
"Oh" he said, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Look, no one's asking for your opinion Malfoy, get lost" Harry said. Draco looked at Ron, who was staring at him with swirling emerald eyes and, to Harry and Hermione's surprise and shock, he smiled slightly. Draco knelt down and kissed Ron's hand lightly then let go of it.  
  
"See you again" he said then left Ron staring at his hand and his friends staring at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark_devillz: Today, we have guest appearances from Celeste (the girl who gave Opalgirlz and me this slash challenge), Jake (my friend who helped me with this story) and Daryl, Celeste's sister!!! Oh yes, and just this time, Opalgirlz and me are going to use our REAL NAMES!!!! =D  
  
Daryl: Um, hello.  
  
Celeste: *looks unconvinced* this is slash? You're chickening out of your dare!, aren't you?  
  
Nate: Am not! This IS slash, I swear!  
  
Rachel: Um, OK, for people that are wondering, I'm Opalgirlz, Nate is Dark_devillz… AND DID I SAY I WANTED TO USE MY REAL NAME???  
  
Nate: Uh, no, but you would for me, right? I mean, since I'm so adorable…  
  
Rachel: *gags*  
  
Nate: *harrumphs*  
  
Jake: Trust me Celeste, this IS slash  
  
Rachel: *reads story so far* Oh, I can see how this is working out!  
  
Celeste: I don't. Oh, and just to remind you of the challenge/dare rules, it must be a Harry Potter fic, must be slash with either Draco, Harry or Ron, and there has to be a kiss.  
  
Rachel: OK, who came up with such a good idea for the story? It's not fair, why didn't someone give ME this good an idea? My dare/challenge entry is so mushy!  
  
Daryl: It wasn't THAT bad…  
  
Jake: You seem to really like writing sad stories though, don't you? All depressed, introspective… and someone always dies.  
  
Rachel: *defensive* so? You got a problem with it? I'm not a guy!  
  
Nate: Isn't that being a bit sexist?  
  
Jake: Isn't that being a LOT sexist?  
  
Celeste: That's being sexist  
  
Daryl: Well, not really…  
  
Rachel: Being a teen GIRL is different from being a teen BOY. Girls (being the smarter gender, or because of some cruel… thing) have way more worries than boys, and well, think about stuff a lot more. Guys seem to take things for granted. No offense.  
  
Jake: Oh, I see…  
  
Nate: I don't  
  
Rachel: Let me put it this way, it has something to do with the letter p (it ends with the letters ty) that happens to all girls and guys, except for girls it's a lot worse because they have more stuff to deal with.  
  
Nate: *teases* Like what?  
  
Daryl: *glares*  
  
Celeste: *glares*  
  
Rachel: *glares and takes out a bazooka*  
  
Nate: Are you trying to tell me something here?  
  
Jake: Uh, Nate, I think you should stop now.  
  
Nate: Fine…  
  
Daryl: *grins at Rachel, hehe, sweet revenge* What was that other thing that Hermione was holding that made Ron blush and that you didn't mention?  
  
Rachel: *equally wicked grin* and how do you know about mascara?  
  
Nate and Jake: *turn bright red (well, Jake turns pink)*  
  
Nate: You answer  
  
Jake: Oh, um… Yes! Rachel! Well, we know about mascara because remember, I once did this dare you told me to do, and I had to put on make-up, like a girl? And Nate knows about make-up because of his big sister.  
  
Nate: Correction: ogre (I sure hope she's not reading this right now)  
  
Daryl: You haven't answered MY question  
  
Nate: Um, Jake?  
  
Jake: No, I answered the last one  
  
Nate: Oh, um, well, it's, uh, a, uh… something that girls wear! Yeah!  
  
Daryl: Oh? And what is it?  
  
Nate: Uh, ah, um…  
  
Daryl: *grins evilly* yes?  
  
Nate: It's… a… uh…  
  
Rachel: *exasperated* spit it out!  
  
Celeste: *grins* c'mon, you can say it…  
  
Nate: *sweats*  
  
Jake: *grins*  
  
Nate: It's uh, something that… it begins with b and ends with a!  
  
Daryl: Do we accept that answer, girls?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Celeste: Guess so  
  
Nate: C'mon! Give me a break, I'm only an immature 13 year old!  
  
Rachel: My phrase, my phrase, no stealing my phrase…  
  
Daryl: But one thing I want to know is how YOU know of such an 'item'? I will assume that you do not rifle through your sister's clothes.  
  
Nate: *Indignant* of course I don't! What kind of a sicko do you think I am?  
  
Jake: *snorts*  
  
Rachel: *snorts*  
  
Nate: Shut up. I am NOT a sicko. The sickest thing I've ever done is drink tons of coke when I was little then go on a very intense ride and barf all over everyone.  
  
Rachel: *turns green* Oh geez, you didn't have to say that…  
  
Daryl: Well? How did you know about that, hm?  
  
Nate: Uh, I um, I think I'll be posting this story up now. Before I die of any more embarrassment. 


	2. It gets worse...

I will still be referring to Ron as a male. Just for everyone to know. Oh, and sorry, I didn't explain the title… no, I didn't mean to have the same name as myself (Opal) but well; rubies are referring to Ron, obviously. It was difficult to find a gemstone for Draco. See, because it had to be something mysterious and 'cold'. No offense, Opal. If anyone has any other ideas for a stone, please say so!!! No moonstones please, I don't want Drac  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to J.K.Rowling, with the exception of Veronica, because she's half yaddee yaddee yah  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"You let him kiss your hand!" Harry said, disgusted.  
  
"Mm"  
  
"Are you out of your MIND?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Mm"  
  
"He's in shock" Harry said, clicking his fingers in front of Ron's face.  
  
"Harry…"Hermione warned. Harry looked around him to see a small bunch of first years.  
  
"Harry Potter?" one of them gasped.  
  
"Why did you call her a he?" another asked, pointing at Ron. Harry's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.  
  
"Move aside everyone, Harry's services are needed elsewhere" Hermione said importantly. Eager to help the famous Harry Potter, the first years scrambled aside, letting Hermione and Harry walk Ron briskly back to the room.  
  
"Harry's services" Harry snorted once inside. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Whatever works. Those first years are as eager as house elves"  
  
"Speaking of house elves…"  
  
"Don't worry, no SPEW this year" Hermione grinned. "I've learned my lesson!"  
  
"Phew" Harry said thankfully.  
  
"It wasn't THAT bad!" Hermione said, hurt.  
  
"House elves are HAPPY working Herm!" Harry said. Hermione held up a hand.  
  
"I know, I know, don't have to tell me again, I heard enough of THAT last year" she said. Harry turned his attention back to Ron.  
  
"He kissed my hand" Ron murmured dreamily.  
  
"Keep murmuring that and people will think you're falling in love with the git" Harry joked. Ron snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. Hehe. Heh" he laughed weakly. Hermione suddenly jumped.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry! Oh no!" Hermione cried and charged around the room, collecting her books.  
  
"What? What?"  
  
"Isn't it time for our Potions class?"  
  
Harry jerked out of bed.  
  
"Oh no! Another chance for Snape to take off points! C'mon Ron, you're books are still in the boys' dorm!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Late again, Potter? What happened, too busy with your fans?" Snape asked sarcastically, practically spitting out the word fans. "Or maybe, you're so FAMOUS you don't think attending Potions is important?"  
  
"Sir, we had to go talk to-" Hermione started.  
  
"I wasn't asking for you to talk Ms. Granger! Fifteen points, EACH, from Gryffindor!" he barked. Knowing better than to say anything the three walked in, Ron trying to avoid all eye contact. Snape looked at her and raised an eyebrow slightly. Ron and Harry sat together, as usual.  
  
"You'll have to move, Ms. Weasley" the man said. Ron jumped slightly. Ms. Weasley? Dumbledore must have told all the teachers.  
  
"Since you're late, you won't be able to sit next to your girlfriend Potter" Snape said maliciously, seeming to exaggerate and take pleasure in saying the word girlfriend. Ron's face burned. Harry, remembering that Snape had once also been turned into a girl, could see the teacher with his oily black hair in two pigtails and snorted.  
  
"What was that?" Snape snapped.  
  
"Nothing" Harry said.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back! Weasley, swap places with Crabbe" Snape commanded. Crabbe picked up his books and bag and sat next to Harry with a sulky and obviously unhappy face. Ron took the boy's place, next to Draco, who smiled slightly at him.  
  
"Today we'll be learning to make an avolare potion. If done correctly, after drunk, you should be able to float about a foot in the air. Let's hope that no one does it incorrectly" he said, shooting a scathing glare at Neville, who shrank into his seat. Hermione, who was his partner, nudged his arm reassuringly.  
  
"First, chop up the slugs. Make sure that they are sliced into even bits" Snape instructed. Crabbe pushed the dead slugs to Harry.  
  
"Here" he grunted lazily. Harry, knowing that it was better not to argue, seeing as how if he argued Snape would probably take off more points, plus he could do it better anyway, started to chop slowly and carefully. Ron took the slugs and the knife and started to slice, trembling slightly. A pale hand reached out and took most of the slugs.  
  
"I'll cut them" Draco said. Ron smiled nervously.  
  
"No, it's alright, I'll cut them…" he said. Draco, ignoring him, took the knife gently out of his shaking hand and began to cut the slugs neatly. Ron stared at the blonde's pale hand, jerking and moving the knife quickly in and out of the insects. He suddenly realized that Draco had finished and was smirking at him. He blushed and looked away quickly. He could see Hermione, helping Neville chop up the slugs slowly. He looked at Harry, chopping up the insects, and Crabbe, sitting to one side lazily. Harry looked up and caught Ron's look. He rolled his eyes, grinned, then got back to work.  
  
"So you're Weasley's sister" Draco commented. Startled, Ron whipped around and found himself staring into Draco's intense ice-blue eyes. He tried to break the gaze but found he couldn't.  
  
"Y…yeah" he said, finding he also seemed to have somehow lost the sense of speech.  
  
"Where is your brother, by the way?" Draco asked. Ron thought he was going to have a heart attack.  
  
"He, uh, he…"  
  
"You stammer a lot" Draco remarked. Ron bit his lip.  
  
"He left" Ron lied.  
  
"Left?"  
  
"Yeah, he uh, left for Romania. To see his brother Charlie. He looks after dragons" Ron added with a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
"'His brother Charlie'. Isn't 'his brother' your brother too?" Draco asked smoothly.  
  
"I,I,I…Uh, we don't see each other often"  
  
"So?" Draco seemed to enjoy making the redhead nervous.  
  
"So… so we hardly refer to each other as brother and sister!"  
  
"But everyone else in your family refers to him as Charlie, while you refer to him as 'his brother'"  
  
"Uh, that's because…"  
  
"Good. I'm glad to see that everyone's potions are alright. So far. Now, take the dragon blood. Add in three drops to the wolf claws, I repeat, three drops ONLY then put them in the cauldron and stir ten times clockwise" Snape barked. Ron sighed in relief. No more lying. He reached for the flask of dragon blood the same time Draco did. The blonde's hand closed over Ron's. Ron jerked as he felt a jolt of electricity run up his hand. Doing so, he accidentally knocked over the flask. The dragon blood spilled and poured over the floor and shards of glass.  
  
"Clumsy girl!" Snape roared. He stormed over.  
  
"Now how do you suppose that you're going to get some more dragon blood? It is hard enough to obtain even a drop of it! A hundred points from-"  
  
"Sorry sir. I must have knocked it over while chopping the slugs" Draco interjected. Snape blinked.  
  
"Oh. Well then… good thing I have more dragon blood in here" he took out another flask from a cabinet.  
  
"And twenty points from Gryffindor" he added. Ron muttered something unintelligible and censored under his breath.  
  
"Pardon?" Draco smirked. Ron felt himself wanting to once again lose himself in the Slytherin's mysterious blue eyes, but jerked his head away.  
  
~What's coming over me? I can't be… be falling for MALFOY! ~ He thought, horrified. He glanced up at Draco, who was smiling a lazy half-smile at him.  
  
~And why is he being so NICE to me? ~ He wondered. ~It's not like he likes me too~. He snorted at the ridiculous idea. But he wondered why a slight part of him hoped so.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione! I've got to talk to you" Ron waved to the girl. She turned around.  
  
"Hi R… Veronica!" she corrected herself in time. Confused, Ron looked at who was around. Harry was standing on Hermione's right. And on her left…  
  
"Hi Harry, Fred, George" he greeted weakly. Fred grinned.  
  
"Well well! A new Gryffindor, and we didn't know?"  
  
"What's your name?" George asked. Harry tried to push him away.  
  
"Uh, I'm sure you don't want to know" he muttered.  
  
"Harry! A new student, and WE wouldn't want to know?" Fred tutted. Harry was about to protest further when he caught a small grin from Ron. He shrugged.  
  
"Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you" he grinned. Slightly suspicious now, the twins stared at Ron's face. Ron stared right back.  
  
"You know what? You remind me of someone," Fred said.  
  
"Hey Fred, don't you think she resembles our dear little brother Ron? Just a bit, and if she were a boy…" George said. Fred blinked and stared harder at Ron, who grinned mischievously back, eyes sparkling with fun and laughter. He then looked at them, hand on chin.  
  
"And you know what? I could swear you looked like my older sisters Frederica and Georgette," he said.  
  
"Really?" the twins asked.  
  
"Yeah, and you know, they used to get SOOO mad when I was a baby when I pulled this face" Ron pulled his chin down and rolled his eyes up. Then twins stared at him again.  
  
"Ron?" they asked faintly. Ron winked.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" they yelled and fell in a heap on the floor. Ron looked down at them.  
  
"I seem to have that effect on people, don't I?" he sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, let me get this straight, after you ate one of our cupcakes you turned into… like this?" Fred asked. Ron nodded.  
  
"But you can't tell ANYONE, alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure" George said.  
  
"Wow! Can you imagine the money we could make? It would be a terrific addition to our joke shop!" Fred said to his twin, who nodded, excited. Then he turned glum.  
  
"But I don't know how I made it. I just threw in some old rubbish, mixed it up, then poured it in to the cupcake mixture" he sighed. Fred's face dropped, then brightened.  
  
"Never mind! As long as you can remember what you put in it, it'll still work!" he said excitedly. He grabbed his twin.  
  
"C'mon, let's try it out!" he said excitedly and ran off. Ron sighed.  
  
"Now that they're gone, I need to talk"  
  
"Not to you Harry, only Hermione" he added. Harry looked at him, an eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Girl stuff" he said. He grinned as Harry zoomed out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So… that's it" Ron finished. Hermione looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"So whenever you see Malfoy, your heart starts beating really fast and you lose the ability to speak"  
  
"That's about it. Do you think it's a side-effect of the potion?"  
  
"It's definitely got to be a side effect…"  
  
"Great! Just perfect!" Ron stood up and started pacing. "First I get turned into a girl. Then, whenever I see Malfoy, I feel like I'm about to die". He looked up.  
  
"Someone up there hates me!" he hollered. Hermione drummed her fingers against her lap.  
  
"Ron, you're not going to die. It's a perfectly normal feeling. For a girl"  
  
Ron looked at her. "It is?" he asked in disbelief. "What is it?"  
  
Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Well, uh… promise you won't get mad at me"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Because it's not my fault"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"It's just a side effect of the potion, feeling the same a girl would"  
  
"For goodness sakes Hermione would you just tell me?" Ron yelled. Hermione winced and walked for the door.  
  
"Ron… you're in love" she said. There was silence as she walked out of the door and closed it. Then…  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE MALFOY!!!"  
  
There was a loud thud as something very hard hit the door.  
  
  
  
Dark_devillz: … no comment… 


	3. Ron accepts it. Giant bunny heads (wacky...

Thanks to the… *looks at reviews* four people that have reviewed so far, at least I know someone's reading this… =D  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone except Veronica, who is kinda/kinda not mine belongs to J.K Rowling. I wonder, will anyone miss if I don't put this stupid disclaimer up? Review and tell me please…  
  
  
  
Ron sat on the floor, shocked.  
  
Malfoy? I like… Malfoy? I certainly do not, he thought. He's a self- centered git who only cares for himself, a snob, and… he has the most beautiful eyes.  
  
Shut up, he snapped to himself fiercely. I do not like Malfoy. One. Little. Bit. But a small part of him told him different. He got up, infuriated.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I do NOT like him!" he yelled. He started to bash his fists on the wall.  
  
"I do not like him, I do not like him, I do not like him…"  
  
"Calm down, you'll hurt yourself" a cool voice said. Startled, Ron whirled around to find the boy he was talking about, standing in the doorway, arms crossed.  
  
"What the… how the HECK did you get in here?" he yelped.  
  
"Found the password on a piece of paper on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, I suspected it was Longbottom's and took it" Draco watched Ron's mouth open and close, speechless.  
  
"Funny how one minute you can scream your head off and the next you find you've lost your voice, isn't it?" he commented. Ron blushed.  
  
"Wh… b… YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE!" he hollered. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Someone'll find you!"  
  
"I don't mind that. What's the worst they can do, expel me?" he laughed. "PLEASE"  
  
"You're in the girls' dorm!"  
  
Draco looked around. "Oh, so I am"  
  
"You should get out"  
  
"I should?" Draco raised an eyebrow sarcastically.  
  
"Yes. Because… you… uh…"  
  
"Alright, I'll get out. I only came in because I was wondering where all the noise was coming from anyway"  
  
"I could hear you from the Great Hall. Bang the walls any harder and they'll crack" he added then bowed and left. Ron slumped to the floor and put his face in his hands.  
  
"I do like him…"  
  
  
  
"Looks like you've calmed down" Hermione commented as she walked into the boys' dorm. Ron was lying on his bed on his back, hands behind his head.  
  
"Mm"  
  
"So… uh…"  
  
Ron sighed. "Yes"  
  
Hermione sat down on the side of the bed. "You know, we can't tell Harry"  
  
"I wouldn't want to" he snorted, turning red.  
  
"No, not because it's embarrassing. Because Harry and Draco have been enemies for years. You can't just tell him that you like Draco"  
  
"Like I said, I wasn't planning to tell him. And would you PLEASE stop saying that? I'm only getting used to it" Ron growled.  
  
"Well-" Hermione started defensively.  
  
"Hermione, could you help me-" Dean halted and stared at the girl on Ron's bed.  
  
"What the… who are you? And what are you doing on Ron's BED?" he asked. Ron groaned and glanced at Hermione, who hurried over to the boy and whispered something in his ear. Dean's eyes went huge.  
  
"No. Way."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"What HAPPENED?"  
  
"I ate one of my dear twins' cupcakes. What did you expect?" Ron snapped.  
  
"None of anything anyone ate from them ever had this effe-"  
  
"Look, shut up, alright?"  
  
Dean backed away. "Geez, don't have to snap at me like that"  
  
Ron sighed. "Sorry"  
  
Dean looked at Ron, wondering.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't be Ron"  
  
"Well I am"  
  
"Ron's normally a cheerier person-"  
  
"Oh boohoo for being mean and grouchy"  
  
"And you're too pretty"  
  
Ron stared at Dean, who turned pink, turned away and looked out the window.  
  
"A few things are going to have to change, that's for sure" said Hermione.  
  
"Mmhmm. Like you'll have to move everything to the girls' dorm" Dean said, still staring out the window.  
  
"What? Why?" Ron demanded.  
  
"You're a girl now. And you're sleeping in the boys' dorm" Hermione said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh yeah" Ron scratched his head. Hermione opened his drawers and lifted out an armful of clothes.  
  
"Here, I'll help" she said.  
  
  
  
"Put your hands over your crystal ball… feel its warmth. Feel the warmth? Good" Professor Trelawney droned monotonously. Ron had his hands wrapped obediently around the ball. Sweat trickled down his forehead; it was hot and stuffy in the room. Before he realized it, his head started to nod and sink down. Something nudged him sharply.  
  
"Wake up!" Harry hissed. Ron nodded thankfully to him. Trelawney walked by, hading out books.  
  
"Now, consult the book to see your future: she said and sat down on a cushion. Lavender almost immediately opened her book and started flipping through eagerly.  
  
"Hey Ron, I got what looks like a bunny head in mine. Help me look it up?" Harry requested. Ron opened the book and pretended to look.  
  
"Oh, here it is" he squinted comically "Apparently, you are soon to become dinner to a large, ferocious man-eating bunny. Beware" he lengthened the last word and made his voice quake so it sounded like something in a horror movie. Harry stifled a laugh, seeing Trelawney's glance.  
  
"I'll look up yours then Ron," he said. He opened the book and started to flip through it, bored. He glanced at the shape in Ron's crystal ball, glanced at something on a page then froze.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, scared.  
  
"By the cloud shape in your ball, it shows that… that…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you will be one day caught and put on a great gold altar as a sacrifice to the cloud god!" Harry laughed. Ron laughed along and playfully kicked him. Professor Trelawney walked along. The boys (well, one girl) put their hands on the crystal balls and looked at her with angelic eyes.  
  
"What's the noise here?" she snapped, breaking out of her 'dreamy trance mode', as Ron called it, irritated at the disturbance.  
  
"Nothing" Harry said. He soon wished he hadn't said anything. Professor Trelawney peered into his ball.  
  
"Nothing!" she exclaimed. "Why, this isn't 'nothing'!"  
  
Lavender shuffled forward, eyes gleaming with excitement.  
  
"You" she said dramatically "Are going to die"  
  
"Really, what else is new" Harry muttered.  
  
"A horrible death! Yes, why-" Trelawney looked harder into the ball "You will be killed by… by You-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named!"  
  
"Really. Looks like a rabbit head to me" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, and that is how you are going to die! He will send a giant rabbit to eat you!"  
  
Lavender squealed.  
  
"Beware" Trelawney added in a mysterious voice, then sat back down. Harry glanced at Ron, eyebrow quirked. Ron shrugged, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Giant rabbit. Right" he whispered as soon as Trelawney was out of earshot and they cracked up laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark_devillz: Sorry for this chapter being so short. I just started to lose inspiration (everyone, scream NOOOOOO). Cuz I watched… bum bum BWAAAAA… PETER PAN 2! Return to Neverland!!! Being young forever RULES!!!!  
  
Opalgirlz: Totally. I have no idea why people want to leave. If I had the choice, I would've stayed forever. Ditch the family, who cares about them? Yeah, I'm cruel and heartless. Whatever.  
  
Dark_devillz: But that's irrelevant. So anyway, I promise for a better chapter next. I'm really really sorry about this chapter. I got distracted *smacks hand* Bad Nate! Bad, bad Nate!  
  
One more thing: I know Prof. Trelawney's acting like a nutcase. I don't care. Flame all you want, I like to think of her as a flake =) 


	4. A kiss. The writer gets writer's block -...

"Mm that was good" Ron sat back in his chair and patted his stomach happily. Harry grinned through a half-full mouth of chicken.  
  
"I can tell. For a girl you eat a LOT" he said.  
  
"Harry! Do you HAVE to chew with your mouth full?" Hermione asked, disgusted. Harry stuck his tongue out, pieces of mashed chicken on it.  
  
"It's not full, see?" he said childishly, opening his mouth wide. Hermione looked away.  
  
"Please!" she said. Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Hermione wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood to leave.  
  
"Hey, where you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not the library?" Ron guessed.  
  
"Correct" she said and left.  
  
"Nuts" Harry muttered and turned his attention back to his dinner. Ron sat next to him, patiently waiting for his friend to finish. His eyes wandered over the Great Hall. He saw Fred and George laughing over something. They caught his gaze and waved at him. He looked at other tables and noticed that loads of boys were staring at him, some looking puzzled as if they recognized him somehow. He turned pink and looked away. Quite by accident, his eyes went to the Slytherin table, where someone else was staring at him. Sparkling emerald eyes met lazy gray-blue. Draco wiped his mouth with his napkin slowly, deliberately, not breaking eye contact. He then raised an eyebrow and smiled mockingly. Ron stood up.  
  
"Uh Harry, I'm going back to my room, all right?" he asked, feeling his heart beat quickly as Draco's eyes penetrate a hole into him.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Harry said, attacking a bowl of salad. Ron shook his head. Yeesh, was Harry deliberately eating like a pig today?  
  
Or is it that all boys eat that way? Ron realized, glancing at Seamus who was brutally attacking his lamb chops with his knife. He shook his head slightly.  
  
"I'm a guy too, I'm a guy too," he said. He walked out of the hall slowly, thinking. Why did he just think that? Wasn't he a guy too? Did girls think like that? Did he eat that way? How horrible. Why did looking at Draco feel like floating in space? Wh-  
  
Ron jumped and yelped loudly as a cool hand touched his shoulder. He heard a slight chuckle.  
  
"Your money or your life"  
  
"Haha" he said, feeling his heart start to beat rapidly again. He turned and their eyes met again. They stared at each other for while.  
  
"You have nice eyes" Draco commented after a while.  
  
"Oh… thanks. Uh… you too" Ron stammered, feeling his cheeks burn.  
  
Oh don't blush now you blasted cheeks, he thought furiously. Draco looked at him again then grinned.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Did you enjoy your lamb chops?" he asked. Ron was startled.  
  
"Yeah…" he said, confused. Draco reached out and wiped a smudge of sauce of Ron's face. He put his finger into his mouth.  
  
"Tasty" he commented. Ron looked at him and grinned.  
  
"You missed a spot," he said. Draco quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Impossi-"  
  
Ron reached out and wiped a off a smudge near Draco's mouth. He took his turn to put his finger into his mouth. He shuddered.  
  
"Ew, what IS this?" he asked. Draco smiled, showing off all his perfect white teeth.  
  
"Medicine. I hurt myself earlier today, and got burned," he said, laughing slightly.  
  
"Urgh. Horrible" Ron said, spitting. Draco folded his arms.  
  
"Ah-ah. Bad manners" he tutted, leaning against a wall. Ron rubbed his mouth with a sleeve.  
  
"Horrible" he muttered. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.  
  
"Why? It was funny watching you gag" Draco smirked. Ron pouted and folded his arms. A pale, slender hand touched his chin and pushed it upwards so he was looking into Draco's face again.  
  
"Don't be mad, I'm sorry," he said. Ron was suddenly aware of some differences he hadn't noticed before. Only last year the two were around the same height. Now Draco was standing an easy few inches taller than the already tall redhead. His face had lost its baby fat and now it showed the strong cheekbones of a young teenage male. His hair was hanging lightly around his face, surrounding it like a beautiful golden halo instead of the hard metal helmet like the last year. His voice had deepened slightly, so slightly that it wasn't noticed easily. He had been working out a bit, his arms, though still slender were muscled. He had definitely changed since the last time Ron had truly looked at him. Ron felt breathless again.  
  
"I didn't think Slytherins were capable of feelings" he joked softly. Draco smirked again.  
  
"We're capable of a lot more than we show," he said softly. Then before he knew it Ron felt cool lips pressing against his own. His eyes opened wide with shock as he realized what was happening. To his surprise he found he was enjoying it. He closed his eyes and kissed back. Draco ran his fingers through Ron's long silky hair. Ron felt stupid with his hands hanging by his sides so he put them on Draco's shoulders. They held their kiss, forgetting where they were and what time it was, just knowing that what they were doing just felt right. Ron felt like he was in heaven when their lips parted so they could breathe.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" he asked, panting.  
  
"I-had-to-breathe" Draco gasped, his normally pale face flushed a faint pink. Ron was the one who recovered first.  
  
"Wow. You're a great kisser," he said. Draco quirked an eyebrow, his mouth twisted into half a pout and half a devilish grin.  
  
"Only great?" he asked. They heard footsteps and suddenly remembered where they were: outside the Great Hall, where anyone could just come out and see them. Ron turned red.  
  
"Well, I've got to be going now" he said. Draco nodded and walked off, leaving Ron to wonder how he could kiss like that and walk off looking like nothing had happened.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry greeted.  
  
"Hey Harry" Ron greeted shakily. Hermione glanced at him, stared, and pounced.  
  
"Ron! Is anything wrong?" she asked.  
  
"N…no…" Ron said, alarmed by the look on her face. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "You're red"  
  
"Oh come off it Hermione. He's always red" Harry said, walking into the bathroom with his pajamas. Hermione looked at the redhead.  
  
"Like you're out of breath" she said softly. She looked suspiciously into his eyes to see if she could get something out of them. Ron grinned at her sheepishly.  
  
"Guess I'm getting out of shape, I ran out of breath running up here" he lied. Hermione looked disbelieving then shrugged and resumed reading. There was a flushing noise and Harry walked out of the toilet dressed in his pajamas. Ron stared.  
  
"I don't think I've seen that one before" he said. Hermione looked and snorted.  
  
"Pink with bunnies?" she asked. Harry grinned, red in the face.  
  
"Dobby gave it to me. I can't hurt his feelings, can I? Seeing as he's a HOUSE ELF and all, and how they're treated so bad, he was so happy when I said I liked it" he said, emphasizing the words house elf. Hermione snorted again, tossed her head and continued reading. Harry got into bed.  
  
"I'm tired" he announced. "Night" he added. Hermione got up.  
  
"Night" she replied and left, still reading her book. Ron got up and followed Hermione to the girls' dorm, switching off the light and closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Night" he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ARGHHHH!!!! Writers block, writers block!!!! Sorry for not updating for so long, I was really busy with other stuff. I don't really see this story continuing for much longer, unless anyone has any other ideas, cuz I've got a block. I know how I'm gonna end it, but not how I'm gonna continue it much longer. Any ideas?  
  
  
  
Also, a vote: do you want this story to have a sweet ending, or a funny one? I've got an idea for a kinda funny one, but none for a sweet one. I don't want to end with Ron and Draco still liking each other in this way when Ron's a guy again, because to tell the truth I'm not really seeing it happening here. Also, another thing: do you think Ron and Draco should have a fight? Who thinks I should add in a little bit of Harry as well, to mess things up? Ideas? E-mail me at dark_opalz@yahoo.com . 


	5. Draco gets jealous. Spider!!!

As soon as Ron walked in through the door of the girls' dorm Hermione slammed it shut and folded her arms.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"What's up with you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Ron's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
"N-nothing" he said, recovering. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm a man-eating centaur" she said sarcastically. "Tell me the truth Ron"  
  
Ron sat on his bed and tossed his head.  
  
"I have NO idea what you're talking about Hermione. And if you don't mind, I want some sleep" he said, snuggling under the blanket.  
  
"Yeah right Ron, I see how you blush when Malfoy's name is menti-"  
  
"G'night!" Ron called loudly and turned off the light.  
  
"Ron…"  
  
Ron put on some loud and obviously fake snores. Hermione sighed in exasperation  
  
  
  
Ron woke up. His eyes opened slowly… and found himself staring into two wide, unblinking silver-blue-gray orbs.  
  
"WARGH!" he yelled and fell out of bed tangled in his blanket. He furiously tried to get out but found it difficult seeing as how his long red hair had somehow twisted itself around his face. Draco looked at him, a ghost of a smile on his face.  
  
"Don't just stand there, help me out!" Ron shouted, going red in the face from embarrassment. Draco leaned against a wall, arms crossed, grinning.  
  
"Why? You seem capable enough," he said. Ron eventually broke free. He kicked the blanket viciously.  
  
"Whoa, calm down!" Draco said, alarmed slightly.  
  
"What the heck are you doing in here anyway? Don't you know you can be caught?"  
  
"That's what you said last time, surely you must have a new argument"  
  
"You'll be caught!" Ron said lamely.  
  
"How? Everyone's at breakfast"  
  
Ron grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste and a change of clothes. He stalked to the toilet and slammed the door. Draco waited outside patiently. Ron walked out in his school clothes and saw the Slytherin.  
  
"Aw geez, you're still here?" he asked. Draco shrugged.  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't be here," he said. Ron looked at him in surprise. Draco smirked.  
  
"I should be in Transfiguration class" he said and left Ron wondering what he was talking about. He looked at the clock and yelped. He grabbed his books and ran.  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall stared at Ron angrily.  
  
"You're late Mist- Miss Weasley" she corrected herself. Ron looked confused then realized she was talking about him.  
  
"Oh… I was uh… I woke up late," he said sheepishly. McGonagall glanced up at his hair, which was sticking up in a great bush.  
  
"So I can see," she said. Ron ran a hand through his hair self-consciously while Pansy stared and giggled. Harry and Hermione looked at him, concerned. Draco glanced at him, grinned and pointed his wand at him. He whispered something and immediately Ron's hair went down and straightened itself. McGonagall frowned.  
  
"No doing magic without my consent please Mister Malfoy" she scolded. She turned back to the class.  
  
"Today I'll be needing your full attention" McGonagall said, her voice crisp and clear. Everyone immediately fell silent. She walked around the classroom like a prowling cat, looking at each student, making them each in turn feel uncomfortable. When she next spoke and broke the silence and tension thick in the air everyone jumped.  
  
"We'll be learning to turn a living creature into another living creature," she said. Everyone sighed in relief. Hermione stuck her hand up in the air.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?"  
  
"Ma'am, not to be offensive, but what is so difficult about transfiguring a live animal to a different live animal? Isn't it the same as when we transfigure a non-living object to a living animal?" she asked. The professor smiled at the girl.  
  
"That's a good question. Actually, it's a lot more difficult and it takes up a lot of concentration. Now" she said, picking up a jar "since this is just our first try, we will be using ordinary garden slugs". She put a slug on each person's table. She sat down at her desk.  
  
"Now, all you have to do is close your eyes" she said. Everyone closed their eyes.  
  
"Imagine your slug. See it? Good. Now imagine it as a different animal. Please, use your common sense; transfigure it into something small. We don't want half a dozen dragons stampeding around the room"  
  
Ron closed his eyes tight. He imagined the slug in his mind, its sliminess, its squashy shape, its ugly black… He relaxed. This was easy. Easier than flying a broom. Easier than last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He remembered with a shudder Mad Eye Moody. How he killed the spiders and tortured them. Ugh. Spiders. Ron hated spiders. He suddenly felt something crawl up his neck. He opened his eyes and put his hand on the spot in alarm. He felt something furry… kind of hard…  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" he screeched girlishly, slapping at the thing on his neck. It fell hard on the table, on its back. The giant tarantula stared at Ron. It made a decision: he liked Ron.  
  
"AHH! AHH! AHH!!!!" Ron yelled in fear as the spider scuttled as fast as it could to the redhead, who threw himself back as far from the table as he could go, crashing into Harry's table and onto Harry's lap. Harry looked at him in surprise. Ron stared, trembling, at the spider that was still making its way over.  
  
"Veronica Weasley!" McGonagall called sharply, but Ron ignored her. He watched as the spider walked onto Harry's desk and stared at him. He stared back at the spider.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed loudly. Suddenly a book smashed down onto the table. Ron looked up to see Draco's face. He had his 'arrogant face' on, but his eyes burned with rage and jealousy. Ron wondered why, for an instant, when the look flickered away and was replaced by Draco's usual smirk. He lifted up the book. Ron stared at the spider, now two dimensional, a big black blob on the table. It looked at him piteously and moved a leg weakly. Ron's eyes opened wide.  
  
  
  
"For goodness sakes Ron, if you hated spiders that much why on earth did you transfigure your slug into one?" Hermione asked. Ron shuddered.  
  
"It was still moving… it was still moving…" he said, recalling earlier in the day. He had let out such a loud scream that everyone winced and covered their ears. He had kept screaming until McGonagall was forced to put a silencing spell on him.  
  
"Ugh" he shuddered again, touching his neck on the spot the spider was gingerly. Hermione grinned.  
  
  
  
Harry walked out of the Transfiguration class, startled, flustered, and above all, half deaf. He was barely out of the door before hands grabbed him from the shadows and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Don't. Say. A. Word" came the ominous voice. Harry struggled but found he couldn't move.  
  
"Do you like Veronica?" came the unexpected question after a long pause of silence. Harry looked startled.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
The hands pushed him into the wall harder.  
  
"Quiet!" the voice hissed. Harry gulped.  
  
Veronica? Who the heck is Veronica? Harry wondered. Veronica… Ron?  
  
"No. No I don't," he whispered. The hands relaxed and let him go.  
  
"Alright" the voice said. The person turned to leave. Harry could catch a glimpse of golden-blonde hair and green clothes before the person left. Draco???  
  
  
  
Ron returned to the girls' dorm with Hermione, who picked up a pad of paper and a quill. She dumped the items on his lap.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, startled.  
  
"Ron, I think you should tell your parents about this" Hermione said.  
  
"What? Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"They're your parents. They should know"  
  
"But…" Ron looked down at the paper and quill on his lap. "What should I say? 'Oh hi mom and dad, how are you? Me? Oh, I'm fine, I just got turned into a girl because my darling brothers fed me a cupcake'. How are they going to believe that?" Ron looked up to see Hermione holding a camera.  
  
"Say cheese" Hermione said and the camera flashed. A photo of a very startled Ron came out the other end. Hermione tossed the photo to Ron.  
  
"Here" she said. Ron looked at the photo of himself. The photo of Ron blinked and rubbed his eyes, then, seeing Ron, smiled and waved.  
  
"Is that me?" Ron asked, disbelieving.  
  
"Well yeah, I know you look a lot different now you're a girl and ever-"  
  
"Do I really have THAT many freckles?"  
  
Hermione stared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never used to care about how you looked"  
  
Ron looked at his picture and his eyes went wide, his face pale.  
  
"I never did, did I?" he said. He looked at Hermione. "Why didn't I? Oh geez, how many times have I walked into class looking like a street ruffian?"  
  
Hermione groaned. "I think you missed the point Ron…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooh, Draco's jealous! Sorry for not updating for so long, I've had the worst case of writer's block ever. I'm thinking of adding some Harry (Draco's got COMPETETION!) in the next chapter. Like it? Don't like it? Say so in your review, it won't long to type in a few words!  
  
Also, any ideas on how to end this? Funny? Sweet? Like I said before, I'm not keeping them together when Ron turns back.  
  
  
  
Spoiler for next chapter: Ron gets KETCHUP (well, you'll see. Not a really- stupid-no-plot chapter, swear) 


	6. More jealousy. Harry/Ron? Oh yes, and KE...

Ron walked quietly through the corridors, Hermione's words ringing through his ears.  
  
1 I think you've forgotten what you were like before  
  
Ron shook his head. Forgotten? No way! He could remember! He remembered back to on the train, when he met Harry. He remembered back to when, in their second year, they took his father's car and flew to Hogwarts. He remembered their adventure with Sirius Black in their third year. He remembered how in his fourth year Harry had been entered in the Triwizard competition. He remembered how Harry had saved him in the second task. He remembered how tingly and nice he felt when Fleur kissed him… no wait. Was he CRAZY? He ENJOYED Fleur's kiss! He imagined Fleur kissing him again, except this time her face suddenly turned into Draco's…  
  
"What am I doing?" he voiced, disgusted. "I… I can't like Draco! He's a guy!"  
  
~And you're a girl~ said a voice.  
  
"No! Well, yeah, but no!"  
  
Ron turned sharply around a corner and bashed into someone.  
  
"Oof!" they both yelped. Ron fell heavily onto the person. Something flew through the air and hit him on the head before bouncing onto his stomach. He picked it up and looked at it. A pair of spectacles. That meant…  
  
"Ron?" Harry groaned.  
  
"Sorry" Ron apologized. Harry gasped for breath as all the wind had been hit out of him when Ron fell on him. Ron was suddenly aware that he was sitting on Harry's lap again. He looked at Harry to say something. Emerald met emerald. Their eyes locked. Ron stared into Harry's eyes.  
  
~Wow. I never noticed how nice his eyes are without his glasses~ Ron thought, while Harry was thinking something similar.  
  
~Wow. I never noticed how nice his eyes were~  
  
They stared at each other for a while.  
  
~Wow… ~ Ron thought. He started to lean back on Harry, who, startled slightly, held him a little tighter.  
  
~W… What am I doing? This is my best friend here! ~ Harry thought suddenly. Ron's eyes closed and looked like he was about to kiss Harry. Harry panicked.  
  
"Glasses!" he blurted. Ron's eyes snapped open, alarmed.  
  
"What?" he asked, expecting nothing less than a giant pair of glasses on a rampage through the school halls.  
  
"Where're my glasses?" Harry asked, moving so Ron fell off his lap onto the cold hard floor. Ron remembered suddenly what he was doing.  
  
~Ew! Was I about to kiss… Harry? He's my best friend! ~ he said. He felt something hard in his hard.  
  
"Uh… here, it fell on me" Ron said sheepishly, holding out the glasses. Harry thanked him and put the glasses on. One of the lenses had cracked, probably when Ron had fallen off Harry. He must have landed on them.  
  
"I'll pay you back for those" Ron said hurriedly, watching Harry squint through his broken glasses. He winced as he suddenly felt an 'attack' of stomachache.  
  
"You OK?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah…" Ron moaned, recovering. "No problem. And I'm sorry if I can't get a new pair too soon-"  
  
"No, s'ok, I needed a new pair anyway" Harry said, taking off his damaged glasses. Their eyes met again and they looked away, blushing. Ron coughed.  
  
"Well, uh… gotta go!" he chirped brightly. He got up and bolted. Harry sat on the floor trying to figure out his raging emotions.  
  
  
  
Ron ran as hard and fast as he could.  
  
~Harry… omigod, I nearly kissed HARRY! ~ He thought fearfully.  
  
~You wanted to~ said another voice.  
  
~He's my best friend! How sick is that? ~  
  
~He's so cute though. Did you notice how his eyes sparkle before? Wow! And that scar just makes him so adorable~  
  
~Shut up! I do NOT like Harry! Draco's bad enough, he's my enemy, but my BEST FRIEND? And besides, it's not like he cares~  
  
~Oh really? ~  
  
~Yes~  
  
~Remember in the second task? In the Triwizard competition? ~  
  
Ron remembered. The Champions had to go under the lake outside the school to rescue the thing they would miss most.  
  
~And he rescued you~  
  
"Shut up shut up shut up" Ron chanted loudly and ran headlong into another person.  
  
"Ah!" yelled the person, surprised before he hit the floor. Ron fell flat on his face.  
  
"Oh this is so not my day," he groaned. The person stood up.  
  
"Veronica! What's the hurry?" Draco asked, offering a hand.  
  
"Oh this is REALLY not my day, bashing into two people…" Ron muttered.  
  
"Don't scowl like that, it really messes up your face… two people?"  
  
Ron took Draco's hand and stood up.  
  
"Earlier on I bashed into Harry," he said, not thinking. He looked at Draco and was shocked to see the most horrifying and terrifying scowl/snarl he had ever seen in his life. Suddenly Draco bowed his head and kissed him, hard. It was a possessive kiss, and when he finally let go he stalked off. Ron stared after him, wondering what that was about when he had another fit of severe stomachache. He moaned and ran to the girls' dorm. Once inside he charged past some very startled and alarmed girls and ran into the toilet and slammed the door. The girls outside shrugged and went on with what they were doing. And had a heart attack a minute later when an ear-splitting screech went through the room.  
  
  
  
"Ron! What's wrong?" Hermione asked as soon as Ron came out from the toilet, pale.  
  
"I'm going to die" Ron moaned, clutching his stomach.  
  
"What? Why? What's wrong?" Hermione asked in alarm. "Do you have a disease? Did you eat something wrong? Omigosh, did the spider bite you? Maybe it had a sickness!"  
  
"I'm bleeding…" Ron said feebly.  
  
"BLEEDING? WHERE?" Hermione asked, now completely scared. Ron turned crimson.  
  
"Where?" Hermione repeated, checking his arms.  
  
"Not on my arms" Ron said, turning redder.  
  
"Legs" Hermione said and knelt.  
  
"No" Ron said, his face redder than his hair.  
  
"For goodness sakes Ron, tell me where! What if you're bleeding to death? I need to know so maybe I can make up a cure!" Hermione shouted, afraid and exasperated. Ron leaned over and whispered in her ear. Hermione's eyes went wide then she burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, offended.  
  
"Oh Ron, you're not dying" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Feels like I am" Ron groaned, clutching his sore stomach.  
  
"Don't worry about it" Hermione said.  
  
"Don't worry? It feels like my stomach's burning!" Ron said. "What's wrong with me?" he moaned. Hermione stopped laughing and turned pink.  
  
"Oh. Uh, it's a girl thing"  
  
"You going to tell me?"  
  
"It's uh… one of the things the boys never learn about"  
  
"Oh lucky me" Ron moaned.  
  
  
  
"OK, so let me get this straight, ALL girls go through this at some time?" Ron asked, sipping a cup of hot water. Hermione nodded.  
  
"And it's called period"  
  
Hermione nodded again.  
  
"And girls get it once a month because inside them there are loads of eggs inside females and every now and then one of them wants to take a trip. So it takes a trip inside the female but it always gets caught in a dangerous part of the body called the uterus, and the uterus is full of some weird thing similar to antibodies that like to kill and eat these eggs, so they catch them and pour ketchup on them. But they always over-pour and so the girl bleeds the ketchup out as blood because if the ketchup stays in the uterus then the girl will get seriously sick."  
  
Hermione nodded. Ron sipped slowly, thinking, and rested back on his pillow.  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
Hermione turned a pale pink. "It's true," she said. Ron stared at her, eyebrow quirked. Hermione squirmed. Satisfied, Ron took another sip.  
  
"You're lying," he said simply. Hermione stood up and walked to her drawer. She took something out and tossed his ten pink packets.  
  
"What're these?" Ron asked.  
  
"Pads"  
  
"Pads? For what?" Ron asked, bewildered.  
  
"So you don't bleed all over yourself," Hermione replied, going pinker. She started to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Tell me the truth!" Ron hollered. Hermione winced and whirled around.  
  
"Now remember to use the pads regularly so they don't get dirty because that would NOT be good, don't eat any dairy foods especially cheese, ice- cream, cottage cheese and yogurt because that will make your cramps hurt more, oh, and if any guy says 'that time of the month' in a know-it-all tone of voice punch him in the face" Hermione gabbled and hurried out of the room.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called. Hermione turned back.  
  
"Oh yes, and don't tell any of the other guys about this OK?" she said quickly and made her escape.  
  
"Hermione! Wai- Oh forget it" Ron muttered.  
  
  
  
Ron sat on his new bed, thinking things out. Things that were muddled in his mind. He sighed.  
  
~Harry~  
  
~Draco~  
  
~Periods~  
  
~Cramps~  
  
~Punching people in the face~  
  
It was too much to think about. He got up. He was going to talk with someone. He had to talk with someone.  
  
  
  
"Mudblood"  
  
"No"  
  
"Glory"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes! It's not like I'm going to STEAL anything! I just want to talk to someone!" Ron yelled. The person in the picture turned up his nose haughtily.  
  
"You can never trust Gryffindors"  
  
"What the… if that's not the MOST hypo… C'mon!" Ron shouted. The picture ignored him. Ron kicked the picture viciously.  
  
"Hey!" it yelled in alarm.  
  
"Let me in!" Ron hollered. The door suddenly opened.  
  
"Whoever you are shut up, Draco wants to sleep" Goyle said. He stared at Ron.  
  
"You're very pretty," he said, awed.  
  
"Oh for… tell Draco I want to talk to him" Ron said impatiently. Goyle shuffled away. A few minutes later Draco strode irately to the entrance.  
  
"What is so important to tell me that Goyle has to come and interrupt my sleep?" he said angrily, looking around. Ron, standing in the shadows, could not be seen. He stared at Draco.  
  
~Whoa. He looks even better when sleepy~  
  
For once Ron had to agree.  
  
~Tussled hair does him good~  
  
"Nothing important, just wanted to talk. And you shouldn't talk like that, it makes you sound like the giant in Jack and the Beanstalk" Ron said. Draco saw Ron and his anger melted.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Fee fi fo fum" he joked. "Want to come in?" he asked.  
  
"Oh sure, let a Gryffindor in. I mean, no big DEAL. Gryffindors are just mortal ENEMIES, but hey, who cares, right? Maybe next time I should just INVITE the Gryffindors in, right?" the picture said huffily. Draco ignored it. Ron walked in.  
  
  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Draco asked, stretching into a comfortable position on his bed. Ron looked at him.  
  
"Wow. Never expected that from a Malfoy" he joked. Draco half smirked half scowled.  
  
"Like I said, we're capable of many things" he said simply. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he repeated. Ron looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, it's something I wanted to talk with Hermione about really, but she gave me a very muddled account…"  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose. "You talked to the MUDBLOOD first?" he asked incredulously. Ron frowned.  
  
"Don't call her Mudblood. She's my FRIEND," he said defensively, feeling the familiar feel of his blood boiling. Draco shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Sure. Whatever" he said casually, irritating Ron. For a while Ron just sat on the bed silently, fuming. Then Draco's hands slid under his chin and lifted it to meet his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. You must be great friends with… Granger" Draco said the name with a slight air of distaste. Ron looked at him, surprised for actually apologizing. Ron shook his head and prepared himself to ask the question, when Draco asked something.  
  
"Veronica, do you like Harry?" he asked. Ron was surprised again.  
  
"Like? Uh… yeah, I mean, he's one of my friends…" he stammered. Draco frowned.  
  
"Friends?" he asked suspiciously and Ron suddenly realized with a shock what he was talking about.  
  
~He's jealous! ~ Ron wanted to laugh.  
  
"Just friends. We help each other out on stuff and that's about it" Ron said reassuringly. He was happy to see Draco's mouth upturn slightly. But for some reason he felt bad. Because he had been lying. Had he?  
  
~You were about to kiss him~ a voice reminded him.  
  
~We're just friends~ Ron thought firmly. ~Just because I'm a girl doesn't change a thing. But mm, those eyes…~  
  
Draco noticed Ron's eyes were faraway and distant. He snapped his fingers in front of Ron's face, who 'woke up'.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Ron said. Draco smiled.  
  
"It's all right. So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Ron turned red. "OK, you promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
Draco smiled again, a smile that thrilled Ron's heart. He held out a pinky.  
  
"Pinky promise" he said. Ron looked startled then held out his own pinky. They wrapped pinkies tightly then let go.  
  
"You still do pinky promise?" Ron snorted. Draco grinned childishly. Ron sighed. Draco then sat and waited patiently for Ron to start speaking again. Ron took a deep breath.  
  
"OK. There's something I really want to know but Hermione won't tell me"  
  
"Yes, we've gotten past that now…" Draco said, getting impatient.  
  
"I'm bleeding" Ron said. He wasn't a bit surprised to see that Draco didn't have as big a reaction as Hermione. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's it?" he asked, his voice tinged with sarcasm.  
  
"No, I'm bleeding…" Ron gestured around 'the area', red in the face. Draco's eyebrow shot up higher and he just stared at Ron's face. Ron's cheeks burned hotter and hotter. Draco's mouth quirked up a little. Then to Ron's complete surprise Draco burst out laughing, just like Hermione had.  
  
"Veronica… I think you… came to the… wrong person," he said between laughs. "Don't you think you should be asking another GIRL?"  
  
"If they all act like Hermione, then no way" Ron said. Draco turned serious.  
  
"What did the M-Granger say to you?"  
  
Ron furrowed his brows. "Uh… she said something about a uterus… killer antibodies… eggs on holiday… oh, and ketchup. Yeah, the antibodies getting hungry and savage and eating the eggs with ketchup" Ron concluded. Draco stared at him, mouth twitching.  
  
"She said that?" he asked, sounding on the verge of laughter. Ron felt a bit stupid.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Draco gasped for breath, he was laughing so hard. Ron pouted.  
  
"Don't laugh, it's not that funny" he said. Draco made an obviously tremendous effort to stop.  
  
"I'm snort sorry, I didn't mean to laugh…" Draco said, trying to force his mouth to go straight instead of up. Ron glared, sending Draco into another helpless fit of laughter. Finally Ron grinned and started laughing too. They both laughed and laughed until Draco finally had to stop for lack of breath.  
  
"What's happening is the menstruation cycle. Girls get it at sometime in their life, and it happens once a month. It's a bit confusing, so try to stay along" Draco said, gasping a bit. Ron nodded.  
  
"Girls have these eggs, stored up in ovaries, which are in…" Draco stopped.  
  
"It's OK, I understand…" Ron said, turning red.  
  
"So when these periods start an egg comes out of the ovary. It travels through a tube… Fallopian, I think, to another place called the uterus, which has a… cushioning of blood and body tissue. The egg goes there, and well, has a rest. Like vacation?"  
  
"Yeah, in a cushioned room" Ron said, a slight bit of sarcasm in his voice. Draco ignored him.  
  
"And well, after the stay the egg leaves. Lousy room service I suppose" Draco joked "And because it leaves the uterus has to get rid of all the blood and tissue so they can 'refurnish' for a new 'customer'" he finished. Ron looked thoughtful.  
  
"So why does this happen only in girls and not to boys?" he asked. To his surprise Draco actually blushed pink.  
  
"Because… uh…" Draco waved his arms around.  
  
"Aw, I made Draco speechless. I'm so flattered" Ron joked.  
  
"Because girls can have kids!" Draco said. Ron still didn't understand.  
  
"So… girls get this because they can have kids… where does the kids part come in?" Ron asked curiously. Draco groaned.  
  
"Please! Don't ask me! I'm a male! Spare me!" he pleaded. Ron didn't say a word. He just turned his face to Draco and unleashed the full power of 'the puppy eyes'.  
  
"Please Drac?" Ron asked cutely. Draco pretended to gag.  
  
"Spare me" he repeated.  
  
"Okay" Ron said. He grabbed the front of Draco's shirt.  
  
"Tell me" he demanded. Draco smirked.  
  
"Better" he said. Ron let go.  
  
"Well uh… the kids part… ok, you know when… a guy and a girl…" he crossed his fingers.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"The uh… tadpoles come to visit the eggs in the ovary and uh… that's where" he said; now blushing a very un-Draco like pink. Ron also turned a bright red.  
  
"Oh" he muttered. After a long embarrassed silence Ron turned to Draco.  
  
"So why do I get these killer stomach aches?" Ron asked, feeling his stomach rumble painfully. Draco shrugged.  
  
"No idea. All I know is, don't eat dairy products and cold food like cheese and ice-cream," he said.  
  
"Yeah, OK, thanks… hey, how'd YOU learn about this?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "My mother and father insisted on me learning about the 'birds and the bees'. Including about the females" he squirmed. "You got off easy, I just told you. They brought out all these diagrams and everything"  
  
Ron nodded. "Horrible" he agreed.  
  
Draco sighed, his pink slowly returning to pale white. "You're lucky Weasley"  
  
"Me?" Ron looked startled.  
  
"You've got a nice family, brothers that look out for you…"  
  
"Even Ron?" Ron asked, teasing.  
  
"I never said I didn't like him! It's just he stayed with Potter" Draco said, looking into space. Ron blinked.  
  
"What?" he asked, thinking he'd misheard.  
  
"I never said I disliked him. We met before, in a wizard's camp. Do you remember your brother going off to some camp? I think it was called Magus Magia, the camp for wizards to improve on their magic and make friends with others?"  
  
Ron frowned, trying to remember.  
  
"It had Muggle activities too, like swimming, cycling…" Draco started to list them when Ron remembered.  
  
'Oh! Yeah, I remember!" he said excitedly. Draco smiled.  
  
"I met your brother there. Ron"  
  
Ron's eyes went wide. "You DID?" he asked, not remembering at all. Draco grinned lazily.  
  
"Hard to believe, isn't it? But it's true" he said and stared into space, reliving memories.  
  
"Tell me what happened? I forgo- I'd like to know" Ron hastily corrected himself.  
  
"We were very young, about seven or eight. We went for broomstick lessons. I already knew a bit about flying. The class was supposed to stay on the ground while the teacher told us what to do. But your brother must have been high on sugar or something. As soon as he saw the brooms he squealed" Draco half snorted half chuckled "Like an excited piglet and jumped onto one. Well, he went up in the air all right. Almost crashed into one of the towers"  
  
Ron winced as the embarrassing memory suddenly flashed back to him.  
  
"And then you came and saved me…" he murmured softly, remembering.  
  
"So I went up to try and tell him how to stop the thing. He must have thought I was trying to rescue him. I was, but not that way. He jumped onto my broom"  
  
"And then you lost control of the broom and plummeted right into the ground. I-Ron landed on top of you, you landed on top of your broom. You were so angry"  
  
"'What do you think you're doing you crazy git? Look, now I'm all dirty, I think my arm's broken… and you made me snap my broom!' Yes, I can remember. Then I looked at your brother and started laughing. He looked so funny with bits of grass sticking out of his hair and his face caked with mud"  
  
"And when you looked so angry I started apologizing and I looked at your face and you looked like some sort of funny swamp monster, blonde hair matted with dirt, and mud on your face. Then you started laughing and everything was OK"  
  
"I remember the councilor came up to us and asked if we were all right. And he picked up a handful of the mud and threw it at her face and yelled 'mud pack!' So I did the same"  
  
"The councilor was so angry" Ron sighed. Draco grinned.  
  
"Yeah, seeing as how Ron told her the mud pack made her look bet… hey, how do you know this?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"Huh? What?" Ron asked, suddenly startled.  
  
"How did you know about this?" Draco asked.  
  
"Uh… Ron told me," he said, quite truthfully.  
  
"Why did you say I?" Draco asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said I. 'I started apologizing'. Wasn't it your brother, not you?"  
  
Ron mentally bashed himself. "Um…"  
  
Draco yawned.  
  
"Oh see, you're sleepy. Thanks for talking to me, now I know, g'night" Ron said. He turned and saw the window. Light was streaming in. He turned back.  
  
"You're SLEEPING so early in the day?" he asked incredulously. Draco smiled sleepily.  
  
"Malfoys are nocturnal," he said, as if it was dead obvious. Ron smiled back.  
  
"Sweet dreams then" he said and was about to leave.  
  
"Don't I get a good night kiss?" Draco joked.  
  
"Good night kiss yes, good afternoon kiss no" Ron said, turning to meet his eyes. Draco pulled him into another kiss. Ron didn't resist. Ron ran his fingers through Draco's hair. They slowly broke apart after a minute.  
  
"Minty" Ron said. Draco yawned again.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you back" he said.  
  
"That's all right, I can get back by myself"  
  
Draco grinned. "I never said you couldn't. Let's go" he took Ron's hand.  
  
  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Oh hey Ron, you're finally back, I… DRACO? What are you DOING here?" Hermione shrieked. Draco completely ignored her.  
  
"Drac, I think you can go now, I'm back in the dorm room," Ron said. "The GIRLS dorm room" he added. Draco glanced lazily at all the staring girls and shrugged.  
  
"All right. Whatever you say" he said and gave Ron a kiss on the forehead then left. Ron sighed in happiness. The door closed quietly behind Draco. Then five minutes later it slammed back open again.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS DRACO DOING IN THE GIRLS' DORM?" Harry yelled.  
  
"That's something I'd like to know" Hermione said, crossing her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally! Finished! 9 pages, sheesh, usually it's only FOUR! Hope you liked this chapter (you better have). Uh-oh, looks like Ron's in troooouble! I'm thinking of adding more Harry. Asked this question thousands of times, going to ask again: DO I NEED MORE HARRY? I've got an idea how to end this story now, thank goodness. Sweet and funny, no prob!  
  
I am not writing any more about ketchup. In our school we learn about it in our PSE lessons (Personal and Social Education). I fell asleep, so to get the information I had to 'research'. My mom caught me and thought I wanted to know. So she whips out all these diagrams. How embarrassing is THAT? Yeesh. See where I get my ideas for these fics? Yeah, sure, don't worry people, I'll be adding EVEN MORE KISSING in the next chapter… OK?  
  
Sorry everyone. I'm just going mad from bashing my head on the table for ideas. Bang, bang, bang… 


	7. Harry/Ron kissing scene! Bewaaarrrre!......

Sorry people who voted for no Harry, I had to add him. You were outvoted when I wrote this and well, I have no intention of changing it now. I'll try to use as little Harry as I can, OK? Just to make Draco jealous. Hey, I'm a Draco/Ron fan too! (Well, better than Ron/Harry…)  
  
  
  
Ron looked at the two, desperately trying to think of something to say.  
  
"I… uh…" he looked around and noticed all the other girls staring at him.  
  
'Do you MIND?" he snapped at them. Hermione took his arm and took him outside. Harry followed.  
  
"All right Ron, spill" Hermione said. Ron looked around.  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
"Don't know my foot! He kissed you!" Hermione yelled. Ron looked for an escape, but there was none.  
  
"Cornered by my own friends," he muttered.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Ron avoided Hermione's angry eyes and found himself staring once again into Harry's. The friends looked at each other, blushed slightly, and looked away. Hermione noticed this. She sighed.  
  
"Boys" she said and walked away, defeated. Ron grinned at Harry.  
  
"Girls" he said, shaking his head. Harry grinned back.  
  
"Speak for yourself!" he said.  
  
"Hey, this is only TEMPORARY" Ron said, looking hurt and offended. Harry's grin faded.  
  
"Is it," he said. It wasn't a question, and he said it more like a sigh. Ron glanced at him.  
  
~Did he just sigh? ~  
  
Harry looked at Ron, who looked back.  
  
~Geez, Ron's even prettier than the last time… no! I don't like him! I'm not… but…~ Harry struggled with himself.  
  
~Wow… that scar… those eyes… man, those eyes… does he kiss better than Draco? ~  
  
Harry stared nervously at Ron, who was staring at him with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
~I wonder why he's staring at me like th-~  
  
Harry's question was soon answered. Ron leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.  
  
~Oh. That's why~  
  
When the initial shock of it all was over Harry was surprised to know that he was enjoying it. He put his arms around Ron's waist and leaned into the kiss. Harry's lips were warm, Ron noted, and very nice. Soft but not squishy. Warm, but not hot. Just perfect.  
  
~Oh. He does~ Ron thought dreamily. They split apart slowly, holding the kiss as long as they could. Ron looked at Harry and suddenly Harry's brain kicked back in.  
  
~I JUST KISSED RON! ~  
  
"I-I… uh!" Harry said and bolted, leaving behind a very startled Ron. He stared after Harry, sighed, and then left, not knowing that two people had been watching.  
  
  
  
Hermione hurried to the library, stunned. Ron? Kissed… Harry? She had seen it with her own eyes! But… no, she must have been mistaken. But… Harry was a nice looking guy… She looked amongst the shelves and took down a book on curses and spells. She flicked through it.  
  
"Ah! Here, transforming potions" she said triumphantly and slammed the book down to read. As she read her eyes got wider and wider. When she finished reading she slammed the book shut.  
  
"Oh no!" she said.  
  
  
  
Draco stormed back to the Slytherin form room, fuming, all sleepiness gone.  
  
"That... that POTTER!" he spat. He was the angriest he had ever been before.  
  
"Hey Draco!" Crabbe and Goyle greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco snarled and pushed them aside. He got to his room, which was beautifully decorated with rich colors of silver and green, Slytherin colors. He sat on his bed. There was a newspaper on his bed stand. It was an old one, of Harry, the last year. The headlines, in big bold letters, read: The Boy who lived escapes You-Know-Who again!  
  
Draco stared at the picture, filled with loathing and hate. Harry Potter. The Boy who lived. He always got everything; true friends, fame, money, glory… and he had such a fine heritage… Draco grabbed the newspaper furiously. He looked at the picture of Harry, grinning cheerfully and waving.  
  
"Golden Boy. So PERFECT" he sneered. 'Harry' looked at him then smiled sunnily. Draco stared at the picture, face twisted into a horrible scowl, then ripped the paper apart with quick, angry motions. He scrunched the pieces into a ball and threw it as hard as he could so it bounced off the wall. He turned and started to punch his pillow furiously.  
  
"I hate you! You're always so perfect; you've got everything! Looks, money, friends, fame, probably a loving family… I just wish you would leave! Get out of my life!" Draco shouted, feeling his eyes prickle. Exhausted, he buried his head into his pillow feeling tears trickle down his cheeks and not bothering to hide them, crying away all his anger and hurt.  
  
  
  
Ron walked slowly back to the girls' dorm, hurt and scared. What was wrong with him? He kissed Harry, his best friend…  
  
~So? ~ he thought. ~I kissed Draco, and he's my enemy…~  
  
"Why did he run away?" Ron voiced his question. "Why? Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"Why am I so eager to please him?" he wondered. He sat on his bed, images flashing through his mind. Himself and Harry, meeting on the train. The both of them flying the car to Hogwarts, the two of them de-gnoming the garden…  
  
He thought guiltily of Draco, his charming smile, his angelic face, the warm feeling they shared on their first kiss.  
  
"ARGH!" Ron yelled, frustrated. He felt tears come down his face. They weren't tears of sadness or anger like Draco's; they were tears of frustration.  
  
"Just had to be me, didn't it?" he muttered. Suddenly the door burst open and Hermione practically flew inside. Ron jumped a foot off the bed and landed with a 'woof!' on the floor. On his rear.  
  
"Geez Hermione!" he groaned, rubbing his sore part.  
  
"Ron! Look at what I just read!" Hermione said, shoving the book into his face. Ron took the book from her.  
  
"Slugs can also be used as a remedy, just put a few up his or her nose…"  
  
"No! Not that!" Hermione snapped impatiently. She read the part out for Ron.  
  
"Transforming potions can also be used as a temporary forgetfulness spell. The person who is under the effect of the transforming potion will forget who or what she or he was like before until the spell wears off," she said. She closed the book with a snap, almost catching Ron's nose in it.  
  
"Have you forgotten anything?" Hermione asked. Ron laughed.  
  
"Of course not! How could I have forgotten anything?"  
  
Hermione looked at him. "All right then, name your brothers"  
  
"Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Percy" Ron replied promptly.  
  
"Sisters?"  
  
"Not sisters, sister. Ginny"  
  
Hermione smiled, satisfied for the moment. Ron picked up the book and started to read it. She patted him on the back.  
  
"Don't worry, the spell won't last much longer. You'll be a guy again soon" she said. Ron looked at her and blinked.  
  
"Hermione, are you feeling all right?" he said slowly. Hermione looked at him, startled.  
  
"Of course I am! Why do you ask?" she asked. Ron gave her a strange look then shrugged and continued reading.  
  
"I think you should get your head checked. Be a guy again?" he put the book down and stared at Hermione in the eyes. "I've always been a girl Hermione, why'd I want to be a guy now?"  
  
  
  
It was dinner in the Great Hall. Ron noticed that even though Harry was sitting next to him as usual, he kept giving him these nervous looks and moving uncomfortably, as if trying to move further away. Hermione sat closer to him, shooting him looks of concern and worry. He couldn't blame her really.  
  
~I mean, she DOES think I was a boy before~ Ron thought. He looked over to the Slytherin table. His eyes caught onto Draco's. There was a flash of anger, hurt, betrayal and sadness on the young Malfoy's face before it was carefully replaced by the almost perfected, careless, arrogant smirk. Ron gazed at him and noticed the slight tremble of his upturned lips, the slight pink flush on his cheeks, the slight red in his eyes… like he'd been crying. Ron looked at his meal miserably.  
  
~Why does everything always have to go wrong? ~ he wondered.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, I know, another short chapter. I apologize (bows head in shame). The plot bunny just ran away cackling wickedly with the evil writers' block devil. And again, sorry for the Harry/Ron kissing. It will be Ron/Draco, I promise, so don't fear R/D fans! I just need him for jealousy… muahaha!!!  
  
Mm, anyone sensing a serious fight in the next chapter? 


	8. The author gets vicious! Draco and Harry...

Warning: kind of bloody scene in the first part. Now I've re-read the thing I just felt like I had to apologize, I wrote that part on a bad day, and… well, let's just say I'm a very vicious person when angry. It's not much of a choice: either I smash something or write about blood in a fic. I'm also very sorry for making Draco so vicious. Just hadda say that.

Everyone had left the Great Hall. Harry sat behind, staring absent-mindedly at a tapestry of a lion in red and gold, the symbol for Gryffindor.

"Ron…" he whispered the name of the center of his troubles. He had kissed his best friend. That wasn't really such a big deal, was it? After all, she was a girl…

Boy, he corrected himself. Ron was, and is, a boy. And I kissed him… Harry sighed. Why did things have to be this difficult? Curse Fred and George for starting all this. Why did Ron kiss him though? Ron was the one who 'started it'. But then again, would he have kissed him anyway, had he not kissed Harry first?

"You have NO idea what it's like fighting against yourself," Harry murmured to the tapestry.

"I do" came a cool voice, and Harry felt a sharp pain on his chest as he was blown backwards off the chair. He smashed against the wall, quite high up from the floor. He scrabbled frantically at the lion tapestry as he fell, trying to break his fall. It was a futile attempt; the material was too thin and it ripped as he hit the ground, hard.

"Quite a handy spell, don't you think?" Draco smirked. Breathless and angry, Harry reached for his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco shouted and Harry lifted off the ground. He floated helplessly a few feet off the ground, rising higher and higher. Draco moved so he was floating above a table. Harry looked at the table beneath him. It was a long drop. He looked at Malfoy, who caught his look and smiled his angelic smile. Angelic, but dangerous. Too late Harry realized what Draco was doing.

"Malfoy! St-" Harry was cut off as he was dropped. He crashed into the table, which almost cracked in half with the impact. He moaned in agony. His back bled from the splinters.

"Why are you attacking me?" he groaned. Draco hesitated then smiled coolly.

"That's for me to know," he said, aiming his wand once more at Harry

"And you to find out" he finished. He waved his wand in a swirling design in the air and Harry instantly recognized it as one of the Unforgivable Curses he had learnt the last year.

_Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered: 'Crucio!'_

_At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider began to shudder and jerk more violently-_

Panicking, Harry rolled off the table and lunged for Draco, hitting him in the stomach. Startled, Draco let go of the wand and fell onto the floor, Harry on top of him. He kicked his legs and Harry was thrown off. Harry looked at Draco. How did he know how to do one of the Unforgivable Curses?

"Oh come on, my father's a Death Eater. Don't look so surprised," Draco said, almost reading Harry's thoughts. He suddenly turned and kicked, sending Harry sprawling on the floor. Harry got up shakily. He was angry. Why was Draco attacking him? What had he done?

"What? Going to cry now?" Draco sneered. Harry saw red. With a yell he jumped onto Draco, sending them both onto the floor. He pummeled Draco in the face, hard. Finally he stopped, panting. He suddenly realized what he had done.

"Ma… Malfoy, I'm so sorry…" Harry stuttered, looking, stricken, at Draco's damaged face. Draco's face was blank. He licked some of the blood trickling by his mouth, and his lips twisted into his trademark smirk. Suddenly his hand shot out, clenched into a fist, and connected with Harry's jaw. He flew off Draco, who quickly got up and punched him again and again.

"Good heavens!" cried a female voice. There were a few colored flashed, and suddenly Draco was floating helplessly, struggling, in mid-air while Harry froze, his fist only about two inches from where Draco's face was.

"What on earth were you two DOING?" cried Professor McGonagall. Draco was slowly lowered down to the ground and Harry, still in the momentum, staggered forwards. McGonagall stared in horror at the boys' faces. Blood was pouring all over Draco's face; dark red stains on his cheeks and lips. It trickled from his face down to his velvet black robes, turning them even blacker. He had bruises on his cheekbones and arms, his robes were ripped in some places and some of the blood was matted in his hair, a dark red contrasting with his fair, light blonde. Harry was so bruised he could hardly open his left eye. His thin robes were torn at the back from crashing onto the table, and his back was red, blood running in thin trickles. With some alarm the professor noticed that the two were still glaring daggers at each other, Harry's hand wavering near his almost-snapped wand on his waist and Draco's fists clenched tightly, prepared to land another punch. McGonagall spotted Draco's wand lying on the floor only a small distance away. No wonder Draco wasn't looking like he was going to curse Harry, he didn't have his wand.

"Explain yourselves," she said in her no-nonsense tone, folding her arms. Draco turned to look at her and she almost took a step back. The Slytherin's eyes burned intensely with anger and hatred.

"G… go to the hospital wing," she said. She recovered quickly. She took them both by their robe arms and marched them off.

"Hey R-Veronica! Wait up!" Hermione called, running at the redhead, who was walking briskly ahead, deep in thought. He stopped, turned and looked up at Hermione's voice.

"Hi Hermione" he said, a little dully. Hermione noticed.

"Feeling all right?" she asked, concerned. He nodded and managed a weak smile.

"Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

~Liar~ he thought to himself.

"Have you seen Harry or Draco anywhere recently?" Hermione asked. That seemed to get his attention.

"What? Of course not, I mean uh, no, why ask me?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him, alarmed.

"Ron, are you SURE you're OK?" she asked.

"Me? Oh yeah, just perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be?" Ron gabbled again. Hermione chose to ignore it.

"Well, I just wanted to know. There's been this rumor going around that they're both in the hospital wing, recovering from wounds and they've both got a week's detention," she said.

"What? WOUNDS? Who did it?" Ron asked.

"The other person. They were fighting, badly. Lavender saw them, going to the hospital wing with Professor McGonagall. She said that Draco's face was completely bloody, like his nose was broken, and Harry's robes were ripped at the back and he was bleeding. And very bruised in the face" Hermione added. Ron felt his heart jump up to his throat. Fight? Why would they fight, all of a sudden? And why so bad?

"I'm going to see them" he said and left, Hermione walking beside him.

"No. Absolutely not" Madame Pomfrey said firmly.

"Please?" Ron wheedled. Madame Pomfrey wavered and Ron saw his chance.

"Just for a few minutes. I promise. And if they're asleep, we'll creep out really quietly. They won't hear a thing," he said. The woman threw her hands up in despair.

"You kids! Can't leave each other alone! Fine, fine, but only a few minutes, mind!" she said and opened the door. Ron and Hermione walked quietly in to find the two occupants yelling their heads off.

"You shut up!"

"YOU shut up! Geez, like it's not bad enough having to share a ROOM with you, you also have to TALK!"

"You arrogant…"

"Arrogant what?"

Harry flung his pillow as hard as he could at Draco, who ducked and in turn threw his pillow as hard as he could. It turned into an all-out pillow fight. The boys yelled and shouted and threw cushions, pillows, anything that they could find at each other. Ron coughed politely. They didn't hear him. Suddenly-

"Duck!" Ron yelled, diving to the floor. The fast zooming pillow thwapped Hermione in the face. 

"Ah!" she yelled. All action stopped.

"Oh, hello Hermione" Harry said. Draco smiled at Ron, who smiled nervously back.

"What're you guys doing here?" Harry asked. Draco snorted.

"Just came in the view the tiles on the floor, obviously" he said sarcastically. Harry ignored him.

"Just checking up on you guys…" Hermione said, shocked by the boys' appearances.

"How sweet" Draco sneered.

"What happened? You look… terrible" Ron said, shocked as well. Draco looked at Harry.

"Terrible? I'd say that look is a definite improvement on Potter. ANYTHING would be," he said.

"Same back to you. You were just such a sweet looking ferret" Harry retorted.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh great, need the MUDBLOOD to defend you, do you? The great Harry Potter, protected by a Mudblood. And a female too" Draco sneered. Ron felt the old anger rise.

"She is not a Mudblood!" Ron shouted. Draco quirked an eyebrow and smiled slightly, amused.

"Isn't she?"

Ron blushed. "Well… OK, she is, but don't call her one!"

"Oh thanks tons Ron" Hermione said dryly.

"Well…" Ron started. Draco grinned, shocking Hermione and Harry.

"You're just so cute when you're blushing" he said, leaning out and taking Ron's hand.

"I…" Ron started. He didn't get to finish. Draco yanked his arm so his head went down, and his lips met with Draco's. Harry and Hermione stared as Ron and Draco kissed, Ron looking slightly reluctant and Draco fondling Ron's hair. As they slowly split apart the door opened.

"Time's up" Madame Pomfrey announced. She looked at the staring Harry and Hermione, the red face of Ron and Draco's almost ear-to-ear devilish grin.

"Has anything been going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"On? Going on? No, of course not, what makes you think that? Ohhh I'm sleepy. Are you sleepy Hermione? Yep, I'm sleepy. Thanks ever so much for the time, see you later guys, bye" Ron said, grabbing the frozen Hermione. He then bolted out of the room, almost dragging Hermione on the floor along with him.

"Ron… what's going on?" Hermione asked. Ron sighed.

"I suppose I should tell you," he said.

"Yes, I think you should" Hermione said. Ron took a deep breath.

"You know what you said to me a few days ago? About… me liking Draco?" he asked. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"I think he likes me too," Ron said. Hermione sighed.

"That's quite a problem isn't it?" she said. Ron nodded.

"Especially since you like Harry"

Ron jumped. "How'd you know that?" he demanded.

"Come on Ron, you two were kissing outside the girls' dorm," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ron gaped.

"You were WATCHING?" he gasped.

"Obviously you didn't notice, you seemed to be ENJOYING yourself so much…" Hermione sniffed. Ron blushed a furious red. They looked away in an uncomfortable silence.

"You DO know there's another Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor again, two weeks later, right?" Hermione asked. Ron's eyes went wide.

"Draco?" Harry asked. Draco moaned, he was sleepy and was almost asleep.

"What is it Potter?" he spat irritably. Harry paused. Draco waited patiently for him to talk. He had been taught to be patient. Well, as patient as a Malfoy could be. After around twenty seconds he groaned loudly.

"You going to SAY something or you just going to SIT there?" he asked impatiently.

"Do you like Ron?" Harry asked quietly. Draco snorted.

"Ron? That WEASLEY? Of course not, what kind of stupid question was that?" he asked in derision.

"But you…" Harry couldn't say it. Draco suddenly realized.

"You mean Veronica? Of course I do. You're full of stupid questions tonight, aren't you?" he said. "But why do you call her Ron?" he asked curiously.

"Veronica?" Harry blinked. Draco sighed.

"Geez Potter you really are thick" he said and with that dropped right to sleep.

The next day Draco and Harry were allowed to go back to classes.

"Oh, you're back now!" Ron greeted. Draco pulled a face.

"Ugh, yeah. Even though I pretended I was sick"

Harry had to grin at the memory. "Serves you right" he said, trying to sound hateful but didn't succeed too well. He sounded like they were friends. Draco glanced at him in surprise then he smiled, slightly. Ron looked at the two.

"What happened?" he asked curiously.

"He was pretending to be sick. Made all these sounds, and vomited a bit. It was dead realistic. Madame Pomfrey thought he had a fever. She gave him medicine" Harry started to explain. Draco put on a bitter face.

"Then I really WAS sick" he said and wiped his mouth as if trying to wipe away the medicine. "It was horrible. Stupid woman tried to poison me!"

Ron snorted in laughter and Harry grinned at the ferocious look on Draco's face.

"It wasn't funny!" he spluttered.

"Fine, fine, whatever Malfoy. Come on Ron" Harry said, still grinning, and walked off. Ron followed. Draco stared at the both of them, wondering.

OK, still got writers' block… yes, yes, for all you unsatisfied people, there WILL be more kissing… I'm sorry if it's not good enough, I only got used to the idea of kissing… in March. What? Don't give me that look, I'm immature!

  Oh yeah, don't worry, I assure it is not a Harry/Ron. OR Harry/Draco! Don't get any ideas! It is STILL Ron/Draco! And yeah, the Quidditch match is my kinda lame attempt to add in a little more… interest? The fact that they already had a Quidditch match only a few days ago (in Chapter One to be precise!) doesn't count!!! =D


	9. Quidditch match. Rejected.

It was the day of the Quidditch tournament, and Tony Figton -the new Quidditch team captain after Wood- was extremely stressed out. Fred leaned over to George.  
  
"Think we should tell him he's still wearing his bedtime bunny slippers?" he whispered. George looked down and grinned.  
  
"And what CUTE slippers they are too," he replied. Figton whirled around.  
  
"QUIET!" he roared, the look on his face so terrifying it alarmed even the twins into silence. Figton took a deep breath.  
  
"All right. This is it. The big one"  
  
George groaned, forgetting for an instant to be quiet. "WHY is it that ALL captains say 'this is the big one'? Is it really all that necessary?'" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but this time it's the really BIG one" Figton said, chewing his lip nervously and looking out to the crowd.  
  
"What's eating him?" asked Harry.  
  
"If you ask me, I think it's because of that girl who keeps hanging around him. What's her name, Tanya? In Hufflepuff?" George said.  
  
"Yeah, the boyfriend and girlfriend" Fred said, making smooching noises. Figton ignored them. He suddenly mounted his broom.  
  
"Let's go" he said, and flew out. Harry got on and followed to be greeted by a deafening roar of cheers.  
  
  
  
In the Slytherin changing rooms things were almost exactly the same.  
  
"Draco? Why is Flint still wearing his pajama bottoms?" Goyle asked. Draco looked and snorted.  
  
"Because firstly he's so stupid that he still hasn't graduated and secondly he's stressed out, you moron," he said, looking at the baby blue pants. Decorated with fluffy white clouds too.  
  
"SILENCE!" Flint yelled. Draco looked at him rebelliously.  
  
"And why should I be quiet, just because you say so?" he asked, his voice proud and arrogant. Flint glared at him then turned his attention back to the crowd.  
  
"All right everyone. This is it. The big one. We're going to crush Gryffindor into the dust this time"  
  
"Aren't we?" Flint asked, looking at everyone, DARING them to say no. There were a few muttered yes's. The captain turned his attention to the Hufflepuff stands. There, a pretty brunette caught his eye and waved slightly. He waved back, in a daze. Draco thumped him on the back and pointed to Figton, who was flying out onto the pitch.  
  
"You just going to wave like a lovesick puppy to your girlfriend or are we going to get out there?" he asked. Flint snarled and wrenched away from him.  
  
"Crush them" he repeated, and then soared out on his broom.  
  
  
  
"THERE THEY ARE!" Hermione yelled, waving frantically to the Gryffindors. Ron sighed. Why did Hermione have to get so worked up? He slumped deeper into his seat, feeling, for a reason he couldn't explain, a sense of doom. He watched as Harry flew out, wild black hair flying behind him, glasses glinting in the sun. Harry glanced his direction. Ron waved weakly, with a smile. There was suddenly a loud roar of applause and cheering from the Slytherins. Ron watched the Slytherin team fly out, dressed in their silver and green. His eyes caught onto a young male Seeker, blonde hair shining golden in the sun. Draco looked at Ron, caught his gaze, and winked. Ron sighed and huddled more into his chair. The feeling of doom increased more and more. He watched, through his Omnioculars, Professor Sprout, who was refereeing, let out the balls. He only saw a golden flash then the Snitch was gone. Almost like time had stopped and suddenly restarted, the players went into action. Almost immediately, Crabbe and Goyle, who were the new Beaters, crashed into each other. Ron looked at Flint. He looked like he wanted to bash his head against a tree in his frustration. Wait, hold on, were those… pajama bottoms?  
  
  
  
Harry soared up high above the Quidditch pitch. It was his 'tactic'; to go up so that he could see the whole of the pitch and dive for the Snitch if he saw it, and at the same time, stay out of the players' way, for, as much as he loved Quidditch, he liked to get hit on the head by a Bludger as much as he liked having to wash Dudley's underwear. There was a loud cheer. Harry looked down to see Angelina shoot the Quaffle through one of the golden hoops.  
  
"Yeah Angelina!" he whooped. There was a gust of wind behind him.  
  
"The view nice up here?" Draco asked, looking down. Harry felt surprised and replied carefully, "Yeah, nice…"  
  
Draco smirked. "Hm. The people look so small from here" he mused. Harry looked at Draco suspiciously. What was he up to?  
  
"Harry! What are you DOING? Talking to that Slytherin slime-"  
  
"Jordan!" McGonagall's voice came out clear and sharp on the microphone.  
  
"Sorry Professor… Angelina! Move! Move!" Lee Jordan shrieked. Angelina swerved left and ducked under Crabbe and Goyle, who, for the second time, crashed into each other.  
  
"Yes! Trash that Slytherin… uh, just trash them" Lee amended hastily, catching McGonagall's pointed glare. Harry decided he wanted to try and get away from Draco. He suddenly pretended he saw something. He raced down to the earth. Draco looked at him, looking at where he was diving, and didn't move a muscle.  
  
"MALFOY! GO FOR THE SNITCH!" Marcus Flint roared, his voice louder than a bullhorn. Draco ignored him, and smirked when he saw Harry swoop up with nothing in his hands.  
  
"Need you glasses checked?" he asked when Harry returned. Harry was astounded. He didn't fall for it! Something golden something beat by his nose. The Snitch!  
  
  
  
"Have they… yes! They've spotted the Snitch!" Lee Jordan howled into the mike. Draco and Harry zoomed side by side for the flapping golden ball; bodies leant in close to the broom, one hand outstretched. The crowd was on their feet, tiptoe-ing to see what was happening.  
  
  
  
"It's mine!" Harry said.  
  
"In your dreams Potter" Draco retorted. They were both leaning forward, practically back-to-back, one hand outstretched other hand on their broom and trying as hard as they could to make their broom go faster. Both their hands were only an inch away from the Snitch… closer…  
  
"Ohhh that has GOT to hurt!" Lee yelled as the boys both crashed into the side of the Quidditch pitch. The both looked up and saw the Snitch flapping away. Harry pulled up and zoomed up into the sky. The front of Draco's broom had cracked in two. The blonde swore violently then pulled up as best as he could. It was difficult to steer. Looking up Draco could see that Harry was gaining on the Snitch and it would be virtually impossible to reach it before him. Desperately he closed his eyes and urged his broom faster. He felt a huge rush of air, heard a gasp… He opened his eyes. There was nothing there. He was higher than the clouds, higher than everyone. Suddenly his broom jerked and he held on tightly. It rocked and jerked like a wild horse. Then it stopped.  
  
"Oh drat" Draco muttered as he started to drop to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Draco!" Ron screamed. He was now standing on his feet, anxious. He saw Professor Sprout looking around, panicked. From the corner of his eye he saw Hermione jump to her feet and point her wand. She shouted something he couldn't hear and Draco started to slow his fall. He landed hard on the soil ground.  
  
  
  
Uhhh… oh that hurt, thought Draco. He felt something sticking into his spine, something painful. He put his hand behind his back to remove the object…  
  
  
  
"What's this? A glint of gold? That means… oh noooooooooo!" Lee howled in despair. Draco stared at his hand. Its fingers were closed… over a golden blotch… with wings…  
  
~I'm hallucinating~ Draco thought, dazed. He shook his head and his vision cleared. In front of him he could see the Gryffindor team looking at him in horror, Harry looking at him with dismay. He looked at his hand again. He was holding the Snitch. The Slytherins were cheering loudly, louder than the hisses and boos coming from some of the houses, louder than anything he had ever heard before. He felt as if his head was splitting in half. Colors swirled in his head and he wanted to faint. He got up and swayed dangerously.  
  
"Whoa!" Flint caught him in his arms. Draco fought back the dizziness and pushed himself away from the Slytherin captain.  
  
"Harry!" he saw Ron run up to Harry. Harry looked at the redhead and turned away, disappointed. Ron stopped in his tracks and looked at Harry sadly. Draco felt his jealousy boil up and his fists clenched. Then he shrugged.  
  
~Oh well. I beat him, made a fool of him in front of Veronica… that's all that matters~ he thought. He turned and walked quietly away from the cheering crowd.  
  
  
  
"Cheer up Harry!" Hermione said. "It was only a Quidditch match!"  
  
Harry looked at his friend. "You sound upset too" he observed. Hermione sighed.  
  
"There's no keeping things from you, is there?" she asked.  
  
"We've been friends for five years now. If I didn't know you I wouldn't be able to consider you a friend," Harry said quietly. Ron looked at Harry sadly. He hated Harry to be upset. Seeing Ron gaze at him, Harry sighed.  
  
"Hermione… could you leave a while please?" he asked. Hermione looked startled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah… sure…" she said and walked out slowly. Ron stared at Harry.  
  
"Why did you ask Hermione to go?" he asked. Harry looked at his best friend.  
  
"So we can talk. Alone" he said. Ron felt his heart skip a few beats.  
  
~This is it. This is when Harry's going to say how much he loves me and we'll be together forever and ever and ever…~  
  
"Ron… I…"  
  
"Yeah Harry?"  
  
~Oh those eyes, those lips, that scar, those lovely, bewitching eyes…~  
  
"Ron… how much do you like Draco?" Harry asked. Ron jerked slightly.  
  
~What? Why's he asking me THAT?~  
  
"Uh… not much…" he said carefully. Harry took in a deep breath.  
  
"Well did you know that he likes you?" he asked.  
  
~No, duh~ thought Ron.  
  
"Uh… no" he lied. Harry took in another deep breath and Ron started to wonder whether he was suffering from asthma or was he just trying to annoy him.  
  
"Draco loves you Ron. It's dead obvious" Harry held Ron's shoulders.  
  
"So…" Ron felt a sense of dread.  
  
"Ron…" Harry looked at Ron in the eyes. "I… I can't return your love. You should be with someone who will love you back"  
  
Ron's eyes brimmed with tears. Harry looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron," he said. Ron sniffed.  
  
"So… nothing?" he asked sadly. Harry smiled.  
  
"We're still best friends" he said. Ron smiled.  
  
"Best friends" he said. They gave each other a hug, a hug best friend would share, friendly and warm.  
  
  
  
"BEST FRIENDS? I DON'T WANT TO BE JUST A BEST FRIEND!" Ron shrieked. He was pacing in the Great Hall.  
  
"Best friend! BEST FRIEND!" he yelled hysterically.  
  
"You're in a loud mood today. I could hear you all the way from the Slytherin rooms" Draco commented. Ron jumped a foot into the air.  
  
"Aw geez, do you have to sneak up on people like that? Can't you wear bells or something?" Ron asked. Draco snorted.  
  
"I'm a boy not a cow," he said. Ron ignored him.  
  
"I would guess by what you were just bellowing you were talking about Potter?"  
  
Ron jumped again. Draco laughed mirthlessly.  
  
"I thought so," he said coldly. Ron felt a flash of guilt.  
  
"Look, Draco-"  
  
"I know I know, Potter's your one and only. Good for him."  
  
"No, not that… hold on, how did you…"  
  
"I'm not blind you know. You seemed to be enjoying yourselves just after I left"  
  
Ron felt another flash of guilt. "Draco, I don…"  
  
Draco pulled Ron into a kiss. Ron's eyes widened in surprise then closed in ecstasy. Draco ran one of his hands through Ron's hair, the other hand on Ron's waist, pulling them close. Ron put his arms around Draco's small waist, giving him a loving hug as well as a kiss. Draco slowly pried Ron's lips open and ran his tongue along Ron's teeth and tongue. Again, Ron's eyes opened in surprise before he relaxed and 'tongued' back. Just when Ron was relaxing completely, Draco broke away sharply, to Ron's disappointment.  
  
"There. Now, what were you going to say?" Draco asked, his voice cold once more, his face resuming its trademark ice-cold, unfeeling look. Ron looked into Draco's eyes. He pushed past all the coldness, all the anger, all the raging emotions… and saw the boy's true feelings. Ron gave Draco a sudden hug.  
  
"I was going to say…" he said. Draco hugged him back, a warm, passionate hug.  
  
"I love you too," he said. Ron grinned.  
  
"Does that mean I get another kiss?" he asked. Draco put on a face of mock surprise.  
  
"Shouldn't that be MY question?" he asked. He puckered his lips.  
  
"A kiss for the winner of the Quidditch game" he commanded. Ron laughed and kissed him lovingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aww… mushy! Group hug!!! Believe me, I was so tempted to write: Draco swept Ron into his arms and together they walked over a rainbow. I'm feeling hyper.  
  
Thanks to Jake for helping me write the tongue-ing and to Eleret, for pointing out that Oliver Wood (like I had in my original version) graduated in the third year! 


	10. The final chapter (sweet ending)

OK, this is going to be the last chapter, but don't cry! Due to some (very forceful) uh, demands, I'm going to try and write a new slash… So yep! And one thing folks: for the new slash, I want to know, Ron/Draco or Harry/Draco? Yep, obsessed with Draco. And no, sorry, no threesomes.

Ron felt like he was in heaven. He felt like he had been in heaven for weeks. Draco and Veronica: the perfect pair. He had never felt so loved in his life.

"He's exactly what a girl needs," he said dreamily. He brushed his fringe back and clipped it loosely with a beautiful emerald hairclip, shaped into a glittering flower. He had borrowed it from Ginny, after she fainted from the shock of seeing Ron as a girl and he had to wake her up again. He ran his hairbrush through his hair one more time.

"There. Perfect. Completely perfect" he said, standing back and looking at himself in the mirror once more. He was wearing a silky emerald green dress to match his hairclip, tight against his body, sleeveless and low-cut at the back. It had been a present from Draco. Ron blushed as he remembered Draco's words when Ron first put it on.

"I look stupid" 

_"Stupid? You blind? It looks perfect on you"_

_"It clashes so much with my hair…"_

_Ron suddenly found himself in Draco's arms. Draco gave Ron a long kiss._

_"You look beautiful"_

The door opened.

"Ron? You coming out anytime soon or do we have to drag you out?" Hermione asked, grinning. She was dressed in a beautiful light sky blue, her dress going down to her ankles. Ron grinned back and got up.

"I see you're not going for the 'completely un-Hermione-like' look this year. Who did you ask to go with you?"

Hermione opened the door wider to reveal her date, Harry, casually dressed in the sweater Mrs. Weasley had made for him, black trousers and his black robes. Harry gawped.

"New dress?" he asked.

"Mmhmm…" Ron said, feeling, again, the usual flutter of his heart whenever Harry talked to him.

"Looks nice" Harry mumbled, finding himself unable to tear his eyes away from Ron. Ron blushed under Harry gaze. He shook himself mentally.

~Draco loves you! And remember, best friends, ONLY! ~ He reminded himself strictly. Apparently Harry must have been thinking almost the same thing for he looked away. Ron grinned.

"Nervous?" he asked. Harry grinned back, the tension in the air replaced by the familiar feeling of friendship.

"Yeah, a little" he admitted.

"I would be, if Hermione was my date. Watch out, she'll lumber all over your feet!" Ron teased and got a light hit on the head from a smiling Hermione.

Ron sat on a chair next to a bowl of iced fruit punch, twiddling his thumbs and getting more and more nervous by the minute. 

~Where's Draco? What if he's waiting for me at Gryffindor? But if I go to check and he comes here… what if he's sick and he can't make it? What if… what if he went off with another girl? What if he fell into the Great Lake? What if Snape's holding him down in the dungeons and torturing him? What if… if…~

I sound ridiculous, Ron thought with a nervous giggle.

"Hey Ron! Looking' good! What's the big occasion, hmm?" Fred asked, walking by.

"Ooh, look, she's blushing!" George teased.

"Must be some special guy…" Fred grinned, winking and nudging George.

"Fred Weasley! Did you invite me to dance or to flirt with another girl?" Angelina called impatiently. Fred glanced at George, who grinned. George turned around.

"Coming my dear Witch of the West," he said, grinning charmingly. Grinning, Angelina clouted him on the head playfully then dragged him off, mistaking him for Fred. Ron looked away from Fred, finding really nothing to say. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Fred suddenly called out "Lee! Hey, nice clothes! Who's your date?" and walked off. He really had no idea why he felt so nervous, and in front of his brother.

"I'm late" came a smooth, cool voice. Ron almost smiled, Draco never did know how to apologize. He looked up to look at the Slytherin. He was dressed in all black, a black shirt, black trousers and black, velvet robes. Ron gazed at him admiringly. Draco had style. Even though his outfit was simple, all black, it suited him perfectly. The black was a contrast to his pale skin, making it look like he was radiating faintly. The black also accentuated his beautiful blue-gray eyes, making them seem to glow and swirl more mysteriously. Ron realized with a blush that Draco was staring back at him.

"What?" he asked, feeling slightly uneasy. Draco shook his head slightly and smiled his irresistible lopsided smile that Ron had grown to adore so much.

"You look great" he said. He bowed and held out a hand.

"Dance?" he asked. Ron smiled with happiness and took his hand.

"Remember, it was you who asked me. Not my fault if I tread all over your feet" he joked. Draco smirked as he twirled the redhead under his arm.

"Pity, I was hoping I would be the one who could tread all over your feet"

"No, seriously, I can't dance" Ron admitted. Draco held Ron close as they swayed slowly to the slow, lulling waltz music.

"Seriously, I can't either" he whispered.

"Ow" Draco said. He was sitting at a table, wincing. 

"I warned you" Ron said apologetically.

"Ow" Draco repeated.

"Squished feet?" Harry asked, nodding sympathetically from across the table. Draco started, he had no idea that he had gotten over there. He looked at Harry, suspicious. It was unusual, that Harry would talk to him. Especially since he had beaten him at Quidditch. Seeing that Harry's face didn't look at all guilty or like he was planning anything, he smirked.

"You too?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"I suppose that was to be expected. Girls are so klutzy" Harry said and was immediately given another light hit on the head from Hermione. There was a loud whoop. Draco and Ron looked over to see a huge crowd gathered around a pair of people, cheering.

"Didn't you know?" Hermione asked, seeing their puzzled faces. "Fred and George put up some mistletoe, randomly around the Hall. It's almost invisible, until a pair is under it. Then a light goes onto the two and they have to kiss"

Ron bit his lip, his eyes immediately darting to the ceiling. He didn't really want to be caught under one of those mistletoe. Of course, he didn't mind kissing Draco, but doing it in public?

Harry got up. "It's hot in here. I'm off to get some fruit punch. Anyone want some?" he asked. Draco waved a hand dismissively and Ron shook his head. 

"I'll have one" Hermione said. Harry went off to get the drinks. Draco stood up and pulled a startled Ron away.

"What?" he asked as Draco led them both into the middle of the dance floor again. Draco didn't say a word and began to move to the slow, romantic dance music. Ron looked back at Hermione then realized.

"Draco! She didn't do anything!" he said.

"Please. Malfoys don't sit at the same table as Mudbloods" Draco said. Seeing Ron's somewhat disappointed and upset face he hastily added "But I was feeling like dancing anyway"

Ron looked at him. He looked sincere. He sighed.

"You know, the problem is, you always look sincere" he said, putting his head on Draco's chest. Draco held Ron close, one hand around the redhead's slim waist, the other one in Ron's silky hair, caressing it. He put his head down onto Ron's.

"I know. And that's why you love me" he said. The two swayed, turned slowly, moving across the Hall, feeling like they were on a fluffy cloud, all alone, just the two of them…

"AH!" Ron and Draco yelped in unison as a loud ring went off. They leapt apart, Ron blushing, suddenly noticing the amount of people staring at him, most of them grinning.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" bellowed a voice and Fred crashed through the crowd.

"DON'T MOVE!" hollered George, following right after. Fred stood legs apart, hands crossed on his chest.

"You have officially been caught UNDER A MISTLETOE!" he barked, business-like. Ron looked up. Above his head, now not invisible anymore, hung a big piece of mistletoes.

"And now you have to suffer the CONSEQUENCES!" George howled in laughter.

"Yes! As your punishment for having actually been CAUGHT under one of these Yuletide tools of mischief, you have to KISS each other before you are permitted to leave!"

"And make it LOOOONG" George said, grinning, ignoring the poisonous looks his brother was shooting him. Ron looked around helplessly, embarrassed by the attention. He heard a few whispers,

"Wow. That girl is SO lucky, Draco is just irresistible"

"He's a jerk"

"But irresistible"

"Totally"

He looked up at Draco, who was looking at him. 

~Be jealous girls. Be very jealous. Because yes, he IS irresistible, and he's MINE~

Draco shot a questioning look at Ron, who, with one look, seemed to answer.

~Should we…~

~In front of everyone? ~

~What's the difference? ~

~Don't you… oh all right~

Just as Fred was about to tell the pair to 'hurry it up' they closed their eyes and kissed each other. There was a deathly silence then the Hall erupted in loud, good-hearted cheers from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and a few cheers from Slytherin. There were a few grunts or murmurs of obvious distaste but the loud cheers from everyone else drowned them out.

~Ron and Draco. Draco and Ron. Perfect pair. Together forever. Listen to me, I'm rhyming~ Ron thought giddily. ~I feel so happy, so sky-high, so special, so… so… WHAT AM I DOING?~

Ron's eyes snapped open in horror, Draco still kissing him on the lips. He could feel his hair shortening slowly, shrinking into his head. He could feel it going wavier, could he his slim hand and wrist thickening slightly to look like the stronger-made hands of a male. He pushed Draco away, who looked at him, confused and hurt.

"I-I-uh… I gotta go!" Ron yelled and bolted, leaving behind a shocked murmur and a wondering Draco. He could feel the transformation speeding up more rapidly, his hair already the right length.

"Kanomori!" Ron shouted as he ran towards the Gryffindor form room. The door swung open.

"Oh hello Ro… why are you in a DRESS?" the Fat Lady shrieked.

"Explaintoyoulaterthanksforopeningthedoorbye" Ron babbled and charged into the girls' dorm where a very alarmed Ginny Weasley was playing wizard chess with an equally startled Neville.

"Ron!" she gasped.

"Why are you wearing a DRESS?" Neville asked. Ron ignored them and ran to his drawer. He pulled out all his clothes in a hurry, sending them flying. Ginny and Neville stared at him, sure that he had gone quite mad. Suddenly Ron pulled out something mauve, black and gray and held in the air triumphantly for two seconds before he charged into the toilet and slammed the door. Ginny and Neville looked at each other, then, gathering up all the chess pieces, moved as hastily as they could out of the room.

"Ron? Where are you?" Hermione called. 

"Ron?" Harry shouted. The toilet door opened and Ron walked out, a bit shaken, the green dress draped over his arm.

"R-oh" Hermione stopped as she saw Ron. Harry and Hermione stared. They were used to Ron as a girl, now he was a boy again. Ron looked at them then smiled weakly.

"Um… surprise?" he said. Suddenly Harry started laughing. Ron looked at him in puzzlement. Harry walked to the toilet; still laughing then came out with something in his hands. He looked at Ron then threw the cold, wet face towel at Ron's face.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. He held the wet towel in his hands, staring at Harry, wondering why he just did that. Hermione looked at Ron, looked at the black mascara running down Ron's eyes and the hairclip, now because it was shorter and wavier, was sticking almost comically out of his now tangled hair.

"Welcome back Ron" she said.

The next day Ron, Hermione and Harry were chatting to each other happily.

"No! Not really?" Ron gasped unbelievingly.

"Yeah, really!" Harry said. Ron cracked up.

"Oh geez, Fred and George are CRUEL. Making Parvati kiss GOYLE!" he laughed. "Who else fell victim to the mistletoe?"

"Well you wouldn't believe this, but Professor Trelawney and Snape"

Ron's eyes went wide and he looked at Hermione, who had a wide grin on her face. She nodded. 

"But Snape gave them such a venomous look they gulped and ran for their lives" Harry said. Ron gasped for breath.

"Really, please… HAHA! Trelawney and Snape! AHAHAHA!!!!" he guffawed.

"You're back. How nice. Seen your sister anywhere today?" Draco asked. Ron started and immediately stopped laughing.

"Yeah, Ginny's in the library" Hermione cut in. Draco looked at her coldly.

"Veronica. Not Ginny"

"She got really sick last night at the Yule Ball. She went to Madame Pomfrey and had to go back home," Ron said quickly. Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Pomfrey can heal anything. And you weren't here last night"

"No, she was REALLY sick. My mom and dad came along with me last night and took Veronica home with them" 

Draco stared at Ron. Ron looked into Draco's blue-gray, unfathomable mysterious eyes and felt his cheeks burn slightly. Blue-gray broke away from emerald.

"Can you help me give something to Veronica then? I wanted to, but she went away before I could" Draco said. Ron's eyebrows shot up with surprise.

"Y… yeah, sure" he said. Harry and Hermione walked up to him, as if to go with them too.

"Not you two. Just Weasley" Draco said, holding out a hand. The two halted and Draco turned on his heel and left silently. Ron turned to his friends. Seeing their puzzled faces he shrugged and followed Draco. They went up to the Slytherin room. The painting looked at the two with a sullen face and scowls at Ron.

"What, another Gryffindor?" it asked. Draco glared at it and, muttering a few swear words under its breath, the picture opened the door for the two. Draco walked slowly to his room and waited until Ron walked in. He closed the door, slowly, thinking something over. Ron stood in the room nervously, looking at the design of the room, the extraordinary neatness of it. He almost laughed. Draco had to be the only boy he knew who actually had a clean room. Suddenly Draco's hand darted out and grabbed Ron's chin roughly. The blonde stared intently at Ron's face. Ron gazed back, into Draco's eyes and it was almost like he was Veronica again, a girl. Almost. A small part of him was pulling at him, telling him he didn't like Draco a bit, and that Ron was a boy now. And his chin was starting to hurt; Draco was holding his face so hard. Draco's grip slackened as if he could read Ron's thoughts. He slowly lifted a hand and swept back Ron's fringe, which fell over the left side of his face. Suddenly he let go of Ron. He walked over to his bedside table and opened a drawer. He took out a jade green hair comb. It was quite small and looked fragile and delicate. Draco walked back to Ron and put the comb into his hand. Ron looked at it. It was a nice looking comb, absolutely perfect for a girl. A silver snake curled around the handle of the comb.

"Can you give this to Veronica for me?" Draco asked. Ron nodded and put the comb in his pocket.

~I should give him something back, what should I give… ~ he wondered. He rummaged around in his pocket and came up with something slightly hard, flat, a bit crinkled…

"She asked me to give this to you" he said, putting the photograph of a smiling, waving Veronica into Draco's hand. It was the only picture he had of himself as a girl, taken by Hermione when she suggested for him to write to his parents. Draco stared at the photograph. After what seemed like eons he sat down onto his silky, soft bed, holding the picture with both hands and gazing longingly at the smiling girl in it. Ron turned to leave. His hand touched the doorknob.

"Ron" Draco said. Ron turned around to find Draco standing right behind him. Without any warning Draco kissed him, hard, his hands on the back of Ron's head, near his neck. He pried open Ron's mouth and ran his tongue over Ron's teeth, quickly, passionately. Ron's eyes closed with pleasure. Draco released him slowly, hesitated and then kissed Ron again lightly on his right cheek. Ron opened his eyes and blinked. Draco smiled at Ron warmly, and for once Ron could read and see what was in Draco's mysterious eyes, could understand why they were always so cold. Love and kindness, covered in an almost protective layer of hatred, sadness, betrayal and anger.

"Thanks" Draco said, surprising Ron. Draco was actually thanking him?

"Um… you're welcome" Ron said. He opened the door.

"Veronica" Draco added softly as Ron closed the door behind him.

I must say that this was the hardest chapter to write. Putting all those characters into clothes… I am a fashion loser and mostly go out wearing the grungiest clothes I can find. I hate dresses. Hard. Also, seeing as how I don't really have good color co-ordination, I just kept slapping Ron with green. You may have noticed. I had no idea what to do for Hermione so I took my friend's advice and shoved her in blue. I have no knowledge about combs. All I know is I like green and silver as a combination. One more thing I have to add: if anyone, ANYONE (ESPECIALLY Nate, Jake, Daryl or Celeste) make me use the word PASSIONATELY in a fanfic ever again, I will punch you to the other side of the world. Literally. I know people will tell me that Draco means dragon, therefore there should have been a dragon on the comb. Check the Latin dictionaries, Draco can mean serpent or dragon. So nyah. And I did have an idea for the ending to be funny and sweet, but after I wrote it I re-read it and decided that if I added in the humor it would ruin everything. But no fear, if you want I'll write another ending, exactly the same except for the last paragraph!

Reviews!


	11. The final chapter (funny [more like weir...

This is the chapter with the (hopefully) funny ending. Everything's the same except the last paragraph, which I edited.

Ron felt like he was in heaven. He felt like he had been in heaven for weeks. Draco and Veronica: the perfect pair. He had never felt so loved in his life.

"He's exactly what a girl needs," he said dreamily. He brushed his fringe back and clipped it loosely with a beautiful emerald hairclip, shaped into a glittering flower. He had borrowed it from Ginny, after she fainted from the shock of seeing Ron as a girl and he had to wake her up again. He ran his hairbrush through his hair one more time.

"There. Perfect. Completely perfect" he said, standing back and looking at himself in the mirror once more. He was wearing a silky emerald green dress to match his hairclip, tight against his body, sleeveless and low-cut at the back. It had been a present from Draco. Ron blushed as he remembered Draco's words when Ron first put it on.

"I look stupid" 

_"Stupid? You blind? It looks perfect on you"_

_"It clashes so much with my hair…"_

_Ron suddenly found himself in Draco's arms. Draco gave Ron a long kiss._

_"You look beautiful"_

The door opened.

"Ron? You coming out anytime soon or do we have to drag you out?" Hermione asked, grinning. She was dressed in a beautiful light sky blue, her dress going down to her ankles. Ron grinned back and got up.

"I see you're not going for the 'completely un-Hermione-like' look this year. Who did you ask to go with you?"

Hermione opened the door wider to reveal her date, Harry, casually dressed in the sweater Mrs. Weasley had made for him, black trousers and his black robes. Harry gawped.

"New dress?" he asked.

"Mmhmm…" Ron said, feeling, again, the usual flutter of his heart whenever Harry talked to him.

"Looks nice" Harry mumbled, finding himself unable to tear his eyes away from Ron. Ron blushed under Harry gaze. He shook himself mentally.

~Draco loves you! And remember, best friends, ONLY! ~ He reminded himself strictly. Apparently Harry must have been thinking almost the same thing for he looked away. Ron grinned.

"Nervous?" he asked. Harry grinned back, the tension in the air replaced by the familiar feeling of friendship.

"Yeah, a little" he admitted.

"I would be, if Hermione was my date. Watch out, she'll lumber all over your feet!" Ron teased and got a light hit on the head from a smiling Hermione.

Ron sat on a chair next to a bowl of iced fruit punch, twiddling his thumbs and getting more and more nervous by the minute. 

~Where's Draco? What if he's waiting for me at Gryffindor? But if I go to check and he comes here… what if he's sick and he can't make it? What if… what if he went off with another girl? What if he fell into the Great Lake? What if Snape's holding him down in the dungeons and torturing him? What if… if…~

I sound ridiculous, Ron thought with a nervous giggle.

"Hey Ron! Looking' good! What's the big occasion, hmm?" Fred asked, walking by.

"Ooh, look, she's blushing!" George teased.

"Must be some special guy…" Fred grinned, winking and nudging George.

"Fred Weasley! Did you invite me to dance or to flirt with another girl?" Angelina called impatiently. Fred glanced at George, who grinned. George turned around.

"Coming my dear Witch of the West," he said, grinning charmingly. Grinning, Angelina clouted him on the head playfully then dragged him off, mistaking him for Fred. Ron looked away from Fred, finding really nothing to say. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Fred suddenly called out "Lee! Hey, nice clothes! Who's your date?" and walked off. He really had no idea why he felt so nervous, and in front of his brother.

"I'm late" came a smooth, cool voice. Ron almost smiled, Draco never did know how to apologize. He looked up to look at the Slytherin. He was dressed in all black, a black shirt, black trousers and black, velvet robes. Ron gazed at him admiringly. Draco had style. Even though his outfit was simple, all black, it suited him perfectly. The black was a contrast to his pale skin, making it look like he was radiating faintly. The black also accentuated his beautiful blue-gray eyes, making them seem to glow and swirl more mysteriously. Ron realized with a blush that Draco was staring back at him.

"What?" he asked, feeling slightly uneasy. Draco shook his head slightly and smiled his irresistible lopsided smile that Ron had grown to adore so much.

"You look great" he said. He bowed and held out a hand.

"Dance?" he asked. Ron smiled with happiness and took his hand.

"Remember, it was you who asked me. Not my fault if I tread all over your feet" he joked. Draco smirked as he twirled the redhead under his arm.

"Pity, I was hoping I would be the one who could tread all over your feet"

"No, seriously, I can't dance" Ron admitted. Draco held Ron close as they swayed slowly to the slow, lulling waltz music.

"Seriously, I can't either" he whispered.

"Ow" Draco said. He was sitting at a table, wincing. 

"I warned you" Ron said apologetically.

"Ow" Draco repeated.

"Squished feet?" Harry asked, nodding sympathetically from across the table. Draco started, he had no idea that he had gotten over there. He looked at Harry, suspicious. It was unusual, that Harry would talk to him. Especially since he had beaten him at Quidditch. Seeing that Harry's face didn't look at all guilty or like he was planning anything, he smirked.

"You too?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"I suppose that was to be expected. Girls are so klutzy" Harry said and was immediately given another light hit on the head from Hermione. There was a loud whoop. Draco and Ron looked over to see a huge crowd gathered around a pair of people, cheering.

"Didn't you know?" Hermione asked, seeing their puzzled faces. "Fred and George put up some mistletoe, randomly around the Hall. It's almost invisible, until a pair is under it. Then a light goes onto the two and they have to kiss"

Ron bit his lip, his eyes immediately darting to the ceiling. He didn't really want to be caught under one of those mistletoe. Of course, he didn't mind kissing Draco, but doing it in public?

Harry got up. "It's hot in here. I'm off to get some fruit punch. Anyone want some?" he asked. Draco waved a hand dismissively and Ron shook his head. 

"I'll have one" Hermione said. Harry went off to get the drinks. Draco stood up and pulled a startled Ron away.

"What?" he asked as Draco led them both into the middle of the dance floor again. Draco didn't say a word and began to move to the slow, romantic dance music. Ron looked back at Hermione then realized.

"Draco! She didn't do anything!" he said.

"Please. Malfoys don't sit at the same table as Mudbloods" Draco said. Seeing Ron's somewhat disappointed and upset face he hastily added "But I was feeling like dancing anyway"

Ron looked at him. He looked sincere. He sighed.

"You know, the problem is, you always look sincere" he said, putting his head on Draco's chest. Draco held Ron close, one hand around the redhead's slim waist, the other one in Ron's silky hair, caressing it. He put his head down onto Ron's.

"I know. And that's why you love me" he said. The two swayed, turned slowly, moving across the Hall, feeling like they were on a fluffy cloud, all alone, just the two of them…

"AH!" Ron and Draco yelped in unison as a loud ring went off. They leapt apart, Ron blushing, suddenly noticing the amount of people staring at him, most of them grinning.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" bellowed a voice and Fred crashed through the crowd.

"DON'T MOVE!" hollered George, following right after. Fred stood legs apart, hands crossed on his chest.

"You have officially been caught UNDER A MISTLETOE!" he barked, business-like. Ron looked up. Above his head, now not invisible anymore, hung a big piece of mistletoes.

"And now you have to suffer the CONSEQUENCES!" George howled in laughter.

"Yes! As your punishment for having actually been CAUGHT under one of these Yuletide tools of mischief, you have to KISS each other before you are permitted to leave!"

"And make it LOOOONG" George said, grinning, ignoring the poisonous looks his brother was shooting him. Ron looked around helplessly, embarrassed by the attention. He heard a few whispers,

"Wow. That girl is SO lucky, Draco is just irresistible"

"He's a jerk"

"But irresistible"

"Totally"

He looked up at Draco, who was looking at him. 

~Be jealous girls. Be very jealous. Because yes, he IS irresistible, and he's MINE~

Draco shot a questioning look at Ron, who, with one look, seemed to answer.

~Should we…~

~In front of everyone? ~

~What's the difference? ~

~Don't you… oh all right~

Just as Fred was about to tell the pair to 'hurry it up' they closed their eyes and kissed each other. There was a deathly silence then the Hall erupted in loud, good-hearted cheers from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and a few cheers from Slytherin. There were a few grunts or murmurs of obvious distaste but the loud cheers from everyone else drowned them out.

~Ron and Draco. Draco and Ron. Perfect pair. Together forever. Listen to me, I'm rhyming~ Ron thought giddily. ~I feel so happy, so sky-high, so special, so… so… WHAT AM I DOING?~

Ron's eyes snapped open in horror, Draco still kissing him on the lips. He could feel his hair shortening slowly, shrinking into his head. He could feel it going wavier, could he his slim hand and wrist thickening slightly to look like the stronger-made hands of a male. He pushed Draco away, who looked at him, confused and hurt.

"I-I-uh… I gotta go!" Ron yelled and bolted, leaving behind a shocked murmur and a wondering Draco. He could feel the transformation speeding up more rapidly, his hair already the right length.

"Kanomori!" Ron shouted as he ran towards the Gryffindor form room. The door swung open.

"Oh hello Ro… why are you in a DRESS?" the Fat Lady shrieked.

"Explaintoyoulaterthanksforopeningthedoorbye" Ron babbled and charged into the girls' dorm where a very alarmed Ginny Weasley was playing wizard chess with an equally startled Neville.

"Ron!" she gasped.

"Why are you wearing a DRESS?" Neville asked. Ron ignored them and ran to his drawer. He pulled out all his clothes in a hurry, sending them flying. Ginny and Neville stared at him, sure that he had gone quite mad. Suddenly Ron pulled out something mauve, black and gray and held in the air triumphantly for two seconds before he charged into the toilet and slammed the door. Ginny and Neville looked at each other, then, gathering up all the chess pieces, moved as hastily as they could out of the room.

"Ron? Where are you?" Hermione called. 

"Ron?" Harry shouted. The toilet door opened and Ron walked out, a bit shaken, the green dress draped over his arm.

"R-oh" Hermione stopped as she saw Ron. Harry and Hermione stared. They were used to Ron as a girl, now he was a boy again. Ron looked at them then smiled weakly.

"Um… surprise?" he said. Suddenly Harry started laughing. Ron looked at him in puzzlement. Harry walked to the toilet; still laughing then came out with something in his hands. He looked at Ron then threw the cold, wet face towel at Ron's face.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. He held the wet towel in his hands, staring at Harry, wondering why he just did that. Hermione looked at Ron, looked at the black mascara running down Ron's eyes and the hairclip, now because it was shorter and wavier, was sticking almost comically out of his now tangled hair.

"Welcome back Ron" she said.

The next day Ron, Hermione and Harry were chatting to each other happily.

"No! Not really?" Ron gasped unbelievingly.

"Yeah, really!" Harry said. Ron cracked up.

"Oh geez, Fred and George are CRUEL. Making Parvati kiss GOYLE!" he laughed. "Who else fell victim to the mistletoe?"

"Well you wouldn't believe this, but Professor Trelawney and Snape"

Ron's eyes went wide and he looked at Hermione, who had a wide grin on her face. She nodded. 

"But Snape gave them such a venomous look they gulped and ran for their lives" Harry said. Ron gasped for breath.

"Really, please… HAHA! Trelawney and Snape! AHAHAHA!!!!" he guffawed.

"You're back. How nice. Seen your sister anywhere today?" Draco asked. Ron started and immediately stopped laughing.

"Yeah, Ginny's in the library" Hermione cut in. Draco looked at her coldly.

"Veronica. Not Ginny"

"She got really sick last night at the Yule Ball. She went to Madame Pomfrey and had to go back home," Ron said quickly. Draco stared at Ron, as if deciding something. His eyes pierced Ron's searchingly, as if he knew Ron was lying. Draco hesitated then plunged his hand into his pocket. He pulled out something green and held it out to Ron.

"Can you give this to her?" he asked. Ron looked at the object. It was a jade green comb, thin and delicate with a silver snake curling around the handle. Ron could hear Harry and Hermione gasp. It looked like a very expensive comb. Ron took it, feeling tears of sadness well up in his eyes. He looked at Draco, his angelic hair that he would never feel again, his forever cold, blue-gray eyes. He took the comb with a trembling hand.

"I'm sure she'll love it" Ron said softly, fingering the cold, metal snake softly. Draco stared at Ron as if wondering something then, apparently deciding against it, turned and walked away. Ron watched him walk away, his footsteps silent on the hard stone floor. He held the comb to his heart softly, gently.

"Draco" he whispered.

"Thish ish delishush. Sure you don't want any?" Harry asked, chomping through his salad. Hermione looked at him, disgusted.

"Now I don't. Please Harry, close your mouth, you're putting me off my appetite" she said. Harry stuck out his tongue, pieces of mushed lettuce mixed with orangey Thousand Island sauce and saliva stuck to it. Hermione turned greenish and turned away. Ron munched on his salad slowly.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione turned to see what Ron was looking at. They saw Fred and George sneak quietly up to Snape's place. They looked around then tipped something into Snape's goblet. They grined at each other then ran as fast as they could. Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other quizzically then shrugged and continued eating.

Snape woke up in a bad mood. He normally woke up in a bad mood, but today he was in a REALLY bad mood. He got up out of bed groggily, blinking hard to try and clear his eyes. He went to the washroom. He loved his washroom; it was big and dark, just how he liked everything. He stood in front of the mirror and splashed water onto his face. He suddenly realized that something black and irritating was in his eyes. He brushed it away irritably to find it flopping back down. Snape grabbed it angrily. To his surprise he found it to be a bit of his fringe.

~Strange, my hair was never this lo…~ Snape stared at himself in the mirror, his red, full lips, his greasy black hair which fell down to his curved hips, straight. His eyes widened with horror. 

"What happened?" he shrieked, splashing himself with more water, thinking he was seeing wrong. After seeing that it wasn't working he was about to pinch himself when he put two and two together.

"WEASLEY!!!" he hollered furiously, so loudly that his voice echoed through the corridors of the huge school. In one of the Gryffindor rooms two red-haired, freckled teenage boys laughed and exchanged hi-fives at the anguished scream, green eyes dancing with mirth and mischief.

OK, that was it! And due to some severe pressuring (PEER PRESSURE! HAH!) I might write another slash fanfic. What do you think people, Draco/Harry or Draco/Ron? No threesomes, sorry.

The writer typed in her last word then stretched and sat back triumphantly.

"Finally" she sighed, "It's finished. A masterpiece."

She cracked her knuckles slowly then, stretching one more time, turned her attention back to the computer. Her fingers typed furiously on the keyboard.

"Lessee now, fanfiction dot net, log in, dark underscore opalz at yahoo dot com… Document manager, browse file… Draco and Ron…" she murmured. A dark shadow fell over the girl. She typed on happily, unaware of the looming danger until she heard the cough. She spun around with a shriek, heart beating rapidly. The person stood towering over her threateningly. A shadow fell across the person's face, making it impossible to see the face. Lightning flashed, flashing light across the person's face, highlighting his or her nose and mouth. The person's eyes flashed murderously and the girl screamed in terror. There was a loud groan and suddenly the light went on. The girl stared at the person and cracked up, rolling everywhere with laughter.

"It's not funny!" Snape roared, hands on hips.

"Wha- OH MY GOD!" the writer hooted in laughter, tears threatening to pour over her face in her laughter. She gasped and rolled like a fish out of water, loud laughs rocking her body. Snape crossed his hands over his chest and scowled. Finally the writer stopped laughing.

"OK, there must have been some reason why you came to visit, apart from to make me laugh" she said, wiping tears from her eyes. Snape pulled out a bunch of his long oily black hair for her to see.

"See this? It's LONG! I do NOT have long hair," he complained. The writer shrugged and turned back to her computer and typed in something. She then whirled around again.

"Easily fixed, what would you prefer then?" she asked, looking at Snape. He had on the loosest, baggiest clothing he had to try and hide his figure, once long nails bitten short and long eyelashes viciously hacked at. His voice was VERY feminine and high-pitched but croaky. He waved the bunch of hair in front of the writer's face.

"No long hair! That's all I ask!" he shouted. The writer looked at him, assessing, then typed something quickly into the computer. There was a loud poof and the Potions teacher was engulfed in a cloud of purple. When the cloud dissipated the writer took one look at Snape and burst out laughing again. Snape had short shoulder length hair, dyed bright pink, in two pigtails. Snape ran to a mirror and looked at himself. Then he turned to the girl in horror. She grinned evilly back.

"No!" he yelled frantically.

"Oh yes" she said. Her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Nooooo!" Snape yelled, diving futilely for the keyboard in an attempt to stop the writer. But it was too late.

"It's published all over fanfiction dot net" she said happily.

"No… no, now what do I do?" Snape whispered hoarsely. The writer sighed, and got up. She walked to the door and turned off the lights. Hesitating, she looked back.

"Good luck" she said the closed the door behind her, leaving Snape in the dark.

Sorry, just had to write that last bit. Was high on candy. CANDEEEEE!!!!


End file.
